Rediscovery- They Meet
by Eerin's Owl
Summary: This just explains what's gonna happen later on. It's a Taiora, Tkari, and Mimato. This should be in Romance/Drama, but it's funnier in other parts. It's about rediscovering the meaning of the crests, and season 02 characters will appear later on. I w
1. Rediscovery- They meet

Disclaimer: I wish I really did own digimon, but I don't.

Hey!This story takes place when all the digidestined have grown up.T.K. and Kari are 22, so don't worry they are old enough to get married!This is probably going to be a Taiora, but I'm not sure yet, except that the couples will be Taiora, Takari, and Mimato!Also this is the more depressing part.The next parts are actually funnier and not as dramatic!

You are invited to the wedding between

Mr. Takeru Takashi

&

Ms. Hikari Kamiya

February 14, 2014

# Odaiba, Japan…

Sora Takenouchi, smiled as she read the invitation, they were finally getting married!She had watched them ever since she was ten-years-old, and had watched as the love between them blossomed, and had agreed to be the maid-of-honor.She was the only one besides T.K. and Kari that still lived in Odaiba, working in her mom's old flower shop.Sighing Sora carefully folded the invitation, and tucked it into a drawer.

Sora had changed since the time that she had been in the digital world.Her hair had grown a little longer and now she always wore it in a conservative bun.Her clothes consisted of a yellow 3-quarter sleeve T-shirt, and dark blue pedal pushers.The only thing left that hadn't changed, was a small silver bracelet that had eight small charms.The charms were the eight crests, and everyone had gotten one to remind them of the time they had in the digiworld.

Then the bell on the door tinkled and Sora turned to help the customer that walked in.Once she was done Sora sat down on a stool.It just wasn't the same anymore! When she had first taken over the shop everyday was full of wonder, but now it seemed to be missing.Lately Sora had been feeling very tired, and she wondered what was wrong.It had been a long time since had seen all the other digidestined, but the two people she missed the most were Tai and Mimi. 

It had been a long time since Sora had talked to Mimi.She hadn't had a best friend ever since that long ago time!Even Tai had left!She had gone out with him for awhile, but when he had gone off to play soccer professionally, they had drifted apart, but Sora knew deep down inside that she still loved him.Fiddling with her bracelet, she wished that they would all be together again!

_Somewhere in Europe…_

Tai grinned as he read the wedding invitation.It had been a long time since he had seen Kari, and he couldn't wait to go see her get married!He had agreed to be the ()for T.K. knowing that Matt was going to be the best man.Tai carefully tucked the invitation in a drawer with all of his most prized possessions.Smiling he took out a picture of him and Sora. He had been so young!

Tai had also changed.He still had his big hair, but he was more fit, and his face had matured.Now he wore an navy blue t-shirt and baggy brown pants. He, too, wore the same bracelet as Sora.He was now playing professional soccer, he loved playing, but now it seemed routine, and Tai felt that there was something missing.

He missed Sora and Kari.Kari had always been the sweet little sister that he had always loved, while Sora had been his closest friend!He frowned when he thought of how he had grown apart from all the other digidestined.Then Tai suddenly started to pack everything up.He was going to Odaiba, the next day!

_Paris, France…_

_Mimi giggled as she read the invitation that she had received from T.K. and Kari.She had always thought that they would get married!She had happily agreed to being their bridesmaid, and she was delighted that all the other digidestined would also be part of the wedding!She silently put the invitation in her purse, then she turned and started to sketch a wedding gown for Kari.She was designing the wedding gown for Kari because Kari had asked, and because she was a famous clothing designer!_

Mimi wasn't the same silly girl she had been years ago!Now she wore her long pink hair, in a headband and wore a delicate white shirt over a long pink skirt.On her wrist was the same bracelet that all the others had.Sighing Mimi put down her pencil.This was the first time in a long while that she had actually been happy to design something!In the beginning she had been happy, but slowly it all seemed to be boring and it started to lose it's charm. 

Mimi missed Sora and Matt.She missed how she would have always had someone there to talk to, when she was down, and how she knew that Sora would always be there.She missed Matt the most though.She had always loved him, but always in secret, and when he left Odaiba it was only a year before she left.Mimi turned and grabbed her sketchpad, and headed back to her house.She would be heading back to Odaiba on the next flight!

_New York, New York,_

Matt laughed when he read the invitation!He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be related to Tai!Chuckling he grinned when he thought about how they had been close friends once, but they were always close to killing each other too!That had been a long time ago though, and now he could barely walk outside without being mobbed by adoring fans!

Now Matt had the same cool hair, and ice-blue eyes, but he wore a white shirt, and a dark green outer shirt.He had also traded his long blue jeans for baggy khakis, but he still wore the bracelet all the others wore!Instead of a harmonica Matt now played a guitar in a famous band, with his headquarters in New York, but the concerts had seemed to become boring and he felt that he needed a vacation.

Matt tucked the invitation into his pocket, and zoned out.How he missed Mimi!Mimi was always sweet and kind!She had been a little annoying, but she made up for it, by her sincere personality!It had been such a long time since he had seen her!Clearing his head, Matt turned around in his room, and started too pack._Odaiba here I come! _

_ _

_Somewhere in Canada,_

Izzy looked at the invitation.He was so happy that the two were getting married!Joe now owed him 10 dollars, because he had bet that they wouldn't get married!He grinned, but then he sobered up and quickly hit a few keys on his computer, and then closed it.Turning he walked out of his office.

Izzy's hair was still the same as it had been, but now he wore a dark brown buisness suit.He also had the same bracelet as all the others, but he owned a very important computer-programming computer, but he was also well liked, and very few people hated him.Izzy was starting to feel that he was too enwrapped in his business though, he felt that he needed to stop.

Once Izzy reached his apartment he started to empty out his drawers.Izzy was heading home!

_Sydney, Australia,_

Joe had groaned when he saw the invitation.Not that he wasn't happy they were getting married, just that now he owed Izzy 10 dollars!Not that he couldn't pay Izzy, since Joe was now a successful doctor.He tucked his invitation in his briefcase, and turned to start packing all his stuff.

Joe had changed a lot.Now he usually wore a white dress shirt over, neat blue pants.He had also become more mature, and reliable.Unfortunately Joe hadn't seen the other Digidestined in a long time, and now being doctor wasn't the same.He felt like it all seemed the same! 

He also missed Izzy (get your mind out of the gutter!I hate gay stories!).He had been the quirky computer genius, that always knew what to do, and in the digiworld they had become closer friends! Finally Joe finished packing and headed to his car.He was heading back!

_Odaiba…_

"Kari!"

"Tai!What are you doing here?!It's a month before the wedding!"

"Well I thought that I just might visit you now that I hear you're engaged!" 

"That's sweet!"

"Besides where else can I stay?"

"Actually Tai I'm heading over to Sora's right now, why don't you come along?"

"Okay, been a long time since I've seen her!"

"Tai, I have to warn you that Sora's changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well didn't you know that her mother died 2 years ago, seems that she had cancer in the final stage, so there was no way that she could have lived.She left Sora a lot of money, and a big house."

"Her mom died?"

"She tried to contact all of you guys but you guys were all to busy."

"Oh."

"Well we're here!"

Kari had pulled up to a nice house that seemed like it had at least 4 bedrooms!Climbing out of the car Kari opened the door and stepped in."SORA!!! I'm here!"

Tai waited but there was no answer, "That's weird!She said she'd be here!"

Then there was a sound of a car pulling up in the driveway behind them.Turning they spotted T.K. and Matt!

"Matt!What are you doing here?"(Tai)

"I thought I might visit.What about you?" (Matt)

"Same reason.Hey T.K. better take good care of my sister!" (Tai)

Kari rolled her eyes and gave T.K. a quick peck on the cheek."Come on you guys we've got to find Sora, she has to be here somewhere!"Nodding the group started to drift through the house.

"How many rooms are there?"(Tai)

"Only about 6."(T.K.)

"WHAT!" (Matt)

"This was her mother's dream house, but she waited until a month before she died to buy it." (Kari)

"Oh."

Silently they walked around the house until they reached the dining room.The Kari turned and said, "SSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

There was Sora.She was sitting at the table with her head on her arm, surrounded by sketches of flower arrangements, and some flowers scattered on the table.

"She must have been tired!" (Tai)

At the sound of Tai's voice Sora jumped up.Tai knew what Kari meant when she said that Sora had changed.Now he saw a serious girl who looked tired all the time.Her clothes had changed to, now they were incredibly too neat, and sophisticated!Sora rubbed her eyes and said, "Oh!I'm sorry!I didn't know I was so tired, I- TAI!!!MATT!!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_Sora…_

Sora launched herself at the two boys, it had been so long since she'd seen them!She felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she gave them a huge hug."I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too." (Matt)

"I'm sorry I'm crying, but it's been 4 years since I last saw you!"(Sora)

"Don't worry about it."(Tai)

"Oh Tai!You don't know how hard it's been for me, especially with you guys being all distant!"(Sora)

Sora slowly broke the embrace and turned away from the boys.She knew that she looked like a baby but she didn't care.Kari quickly came and gave her a hug and whispered, "We'll be in the living room.I think I'll take the sketches and look them over with everyone."Sora just nodded and headed upstairs to her room.It had been so long, and she hadn't meant to meet Tai in that way! Groaning she cleaned up, and started to mop up her face.

_Tai…_

Tai looked around the living room.There were a lot of pictures of Sora and her mother over the chimney, but there was one that stood out.It was of Sora and all the other digidestined when they were 10.It had been so long ago!Turning he started to look at the sketches that Sora had drawn.

"Wow!I didn't know that she could draw so good!"(Tai)

"Mimi taught her before she left." (Kari)

Tai noticed that when Matt heard Mimi he blushed.Then he looked up as Sora entered the room.She seemed more awake, and she was carrying some drinks on a tray, "I thought you guys might be a little thirsty."She smiled and put the drinks on the table, then turning to Kari and T.K. she started to talk to them about the sketches.All of a sudden the doorbell rang.Sora got up and disappeared into the hallway, then they all heard, "Sora!!!!" :kerthunk:

"OOOOOWWWW!!!!!!"(Sora)

"Oh my god Sora I'm so sorry!" (?)

"Who cares I've missed you so much!"(Sora)

"Me too!!":thunk:

"OOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!"(Sora)

"Sorry!"

Matt and Tai glanced at each other, then they raced to the hallway, with Kari and T.K. close behind.When they reached the hallway they saw two suitcases on Sora's feet and a girl with pink hair.

"Mimi!"(Matt)

"Matt! Tai!" (Mimi)

Mimi ran to give Matt a hug while Tai helped Sora pull the suitcases of her feet.

"What are you doing here?" (Tai)

"I thought I'd visit."(Mimi)

"Do you need a place to stay?" (Sora)

"Actually I was hoping that I could stay with you!"(Mimi)

"That's all right with me!"(Sora)

"Sora, could Tai stay here too?"(Kari)

"Matt too?" (T.k.)

Sora nodded and said, "Get your suitcases and follow me."

Tai and Matt quickly got there suitcases, and met Sora on the staircase.There she led them up the stairs into a long hall.First she went down the left side of it and reached the end room (You know, like in seventh heaven they have that end room and then two doors on either side horizontally), where she opened the door, "Mimi I thought you might like this room."

Mimi just gasped in delight and raced in.The room was all pink!The carpet was a white tinged with pink while the walls were a pale rose pink, and there was even carnation pink!The bed was a four-poster, and there was an elegant table and chair!There was also a vase on the table that contained pink lilies."Oh Sora it's perfect!"

"I'll let you unpack while I show the others their rooms." (Sora)

Next Sora opened the door to Mimi's left. "Matt I think you'll like this room."

Matt silently went in and looked around.It was all green and blue.It was very simple though with denim blankets, and no frills or ruffles.There was also a little spot for a guitar and speakers in the corner!"Sora it's just right!"

Sora quietly left the room, and headed down to the other end of the hall.There she opened the door to the left of the end room."Tai, this is your room."

Tai walked in and his jaw dropped.The room was full of bright colors, (orange and blue) and there were beanbags on the floor.The room was made to be very comfortable and Tai loved it!When he turned around to thank Sora, she was gone.Tai shrugged and started to unpack all his stuff.

_Sora…_

Once Sora finished showing them their rooms she headed down stairs to finish talking with Kari and T.K.But when she reached the living room there were two other people standing there."Hi Sora!Kari and T.K. had to leave, but they told us that you could give us a place to stay!They said that they would be back in 10 minutes."

"Is that alright with you?"

"Of course you can stay!What kind of friend would I be, get your suitcases and follow me!" (Sora)

Sora climbed the stairs yet again followed closely by Izzy and Joe.She headed toward the room across from Matt's and and opened the door, "Joe I'm sure you'll like this one."

Joe just stared in awe.The room was decorated in white and blue.The whole room was painted so that it looked like you were deep under the ocean!And one whole side of the room contained an aquarium full of tropical fish!Joe turned and said, "I love it!"

Sora turned and led Izzy to the room across from Tai's and opened the door, "What do you think?"The room was contemporary.It had steel all over and was all black and green.Izzy felt as if he belonged here, "It's perfect!"

Sora smiled and left the room.All the doors in the hallway were closed so Sora quietly walked into her room, and slid out a drawer full of signs.She and Kari had bought them a few weeks ago, but they hadn't known why at the time.Now she picked up 5 of the six signs and headed back to the hallway.She stopped at Mimi's room and hung up a pink sign.It said in silvery green letters, "Mimi's castle."It had a little castle surrounded by pink clouds, and in the lower right hand corner was a small crest of Sincerity. 

Then Sora turned to Joe's room and hung up a sign of white and blue waves.In the middle there was a white writing that read "Joe's Ocean".In the lower right hand corner of his sign their was a crest of Reliability.Next Sora turned to Matt's and hung up a sign that read "Matt's forest" in ice blue.It was on a background of dark green evergreens, and in the lower right hand corner there was the crest of friendship.

After she finished hanging up those signs she moved down to Tai's room and hung up a sign that said, "Tai's den" in bold orange letters.It was on a background of blue that contained bold swipes of color, and in the lower right hand corner of the sign there was the crest of courage.Finally she turned and hung another sign on Izzy's door.It was all green, and looked like it was a chip from a computer.In the middle there were black letters that read, "Izzy's domain."In the lower corner of his sign there was the crest of knowledge.

Smiling in satisfaction Sora turned and head downstairs.There she headed for the kitchen and started to cook dinner.After a couple minutes Kari and T.K. walked in to help her with her cooking.After a straight hour of cooking they finally finished and Kari and T.K. went to set the table while Sora headed out to the garden behind the house.Once there she carefully picked out some flowers and arranged them in a vase.Setting them on the table she smiled, and grinned.Turning to Kari and T.K. she said, "I think it's time to call them down to dinner!"

_Tai…_

Tai finished unpacking and fell onto the bed, "Kari was right Sora has changed!"He remembered leaving a girl who loved life, and was always there for people.A girl who was ready to laugh and always ready to help whoever needed it!Now she was quiet and Tai could barely recognize her!It seemed like she had aged ten years!Tai sighed, despite all the changes he still loved her, and he regretted not being there for her when her mother died.

A smell wafted into Tai's room, and his nostrils twitched.His stomach growled and Tai knew that it was dinner!DINNER!!Tai raced out his door and slammed into another person, Izzy!

"Izzy! What are you doing here?And why are there signs on our door?"(Tai)

"Nice to see you Tai, and I think Sora put up those signs.The craftsmanship is really remarkable!"(Izzy)

"Huh?" (Tai)

"Never mind." (Izzy)

The two boys raced down the hallway and crashed into two other boys.

"JOE?!" (Tai)

"IZZY?!" (Matt)

"Hi!" (Joe and Izzy)

"JOE! IZZY!" A pink blur ran and gave them a huge hug.

"Mimi?" (Joe and Izzy)

"Did you see the signs on the doors?" (Matt)

"Yup." (Tai)

"It was my hypothesis that Sora put them up." (Izzy)

"Okay, but let's eat!" (Tai)

"Ditto." (Joe)

"Second that!" (Izzy)

"Cool!"(Matt)

The boys started to race down the stairs, but they tripped down the stairs and all that could be heard was, thunk, crash, boom, splat.Mimi slowly walked down after them looking very regal, and slowly walked into the dining room.

"OW!Watch out for the glasses!"

"Sheesh!How much do you weigh?"

"Watch the hair!"

"FOOD!"

(Guess who said what!)

The boys got up and raced into the dining room in a single file line, unfortunately Joe was in front, and he stopped stock still causing everyone to crash into each other.Mimi was already sitting down next to Sora, Kari and T.k.

"What took you so long?" (Sora)

"Is everyone okay?" (Kari)

"Yeah it sounded as if four elephants were stampeding!" (T.K.)

The boys meekly got up and sat down at the table.When Tai looked up his jaw dropped!The table was full of dishes and in the middle was a vase full of flowers!_It must of taken Sora a long time!_But then Tai's thoughts fled when he started to eat, for awhile all that could be heard was the sounds of nosy eating, then disaster struck.They started a conversation.Or rather Izzy and Joe started one, Matt and Mimi started talking, T.K. and Kari started talking, and Tai tried to talk to Sora.

_ _

_Izzy and Joe's conversation…_

"Wow!This food is great!" (Joe)

"Isn't it? Now you owe me 10 dollars!" (Izzy)

"What were you saying again?" (Joe)

"My money?"(Izzy)

"Oh that!I don't have it right now." (Joe)

"WHAT!" (Izzy)

"Didn't you know?I'm broke!" (Joe)

"YEAH RIGHT!YOU'RE A FAMOUS DOCTOR!" (Izzy)

"Why do you need the money anyway?You're the one who is filthy rich?!" (Joe)

"WELL I THOUGHT YOU WERE RELIABLE AND KEPT YOUR PROMISES!" (Izzy)

"WELL I'M SORRY I'M NOT AS SMART AS YOU ARE MR. TOO-SMART-FOR-EVERYTHING!"(Joe)

"WELL AT LEAST I'M STILL TRUE TO MY CREST!" (Izzy)

"Oooh!YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!"(Joe)

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" (Izzy)

At that Joe tackled Izzy knocking back their chairs and wrestling on the floor, but everyone else was going through their own traumas.

_Matt and Mimi…_

"So Mimi, long time no see!" (Matt)

"Duh!Did you miss me?" (Mimi)

"Why would I miss you?Did _you_ miss me?" (Matt)

"Why would someone like me miss you?" (Mimi)

"What's that supposed to mean?" (Matt)

"Nothing except that you are still a spoiled brat." (Mimi)

"Huh! Look who's talking Miss-I-love-pink!" (Matt)

"SHUT UP MATT!" (Mimi)  
  


"WHY SHOULD I?" (Matt)

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUCK UP LITTLE PUNK WHO THINKS HE'S TOO COOL TO BE NICE!" (Mimi)

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T CRY AT EVERYTHING THAT GOES WRONG!" (Matt)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS INSULT ME!" At that Mimi slapped Matt and stormed out of the room leaving Matt to stare angrily after her.

_Kari and T.K…_

"T.K. is it just me, or is this dinner going a little bad?" (Kari)

"What do you mean, honey?" (T.K.)

"Well, Mimi just slapped Matt." (Kari)

"Is Matt okay?" (T.K.)

"HONEY, please pay attention." (Kari)

"I am, dear." (T.K.)

"No you're not." (Kari)

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like to stick my nose in other people's business DEAR." (T.K.)

"I'm not I'm just worried about how Sora's going to take it, HONEY." (Kari)

"Well you worry too much DEAR." (T.K.)

"Well I'm sorry, SWEETIE PIE." (Kari)

"Are you sure, HONEY?" (T.K.)

"OF COURSE DEAR." (Kari) 

"WHATEVER YOU WANT PUMPKIN." (T.K.)

"OKAY THEN, DEAR!" (Kari)

"FINE!" (T.K.)

"AGREED, NOW I'M LEAVING!" (Kari)

"GO AHEAD!" (T.K.)

With that Kari stormed out followed by T.K. and then Matt.

_Tai and Sora…_

"How have you been doing Sora?" (Tai)

"Okay." (Sora)

"Have you played soccer recently?" (Tai)

"No." (Sora)

"How's work?" (Tai)

"Fine." (Sora)

"Sora can't you talk to me?" (Tai)

"Tai, you don't understand." (Sora)

"Try me." (Tai)

"You said you'd always be there for me, but when I needed you the most, you were gone!Do you know how horrible it was for me to watch my mother fade away!No one was there to comfort me!Kari and T.K. helped, but it wasn't the same." (Sora)

"Sora, I'm sorry." (Tai)

"SORRY DOESN'T HEAL THE PAIN!OR MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME!I TRIED TO CONTACT YOU WHEN YOU LEFT!I WROTE LETTERS TO YOU BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED!" (Sora)

"Sora, I was too busy!I tried, but my coach didn't give me enough time."

"TAI!MY MOTHER _DIED_!AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT YOUR COACH DIDN'T GIVE YOU ENOUGH TIME!"(Sora)

"If I had known I would've come." (Tai)

By now Sora was sobbing. "Tai I tried to contact you.I tried for 3 months!But you were never there.Tai do you know what happened?"

"Sh.Sora, you don't have to tell me." (Tai)

"That's right!I try to tell someone how I'm feeling and all you can do is tell me that you don't wanna hear it!" (Sora)

"Sora that's not what I meant…" (Tai)

"Tai, just go!You don't need to know, just go!" (Sora)

"But…!" (Tai)

Sora turned and looked Tai in the face. "For two years I haven't told anyone how I was feeling, for two years I held in all the pain.Tai I thought you were better then everyone else.Leave me Tai." (Sora)

"Sora…" (Tai) 

"Tai, you've never cared for me! Leave!" (Sora)

Tai was shocked.He realized what she had just said.He fell back and slowly left. 

Sora stared at Tai, and watched as he left.Turning she quietly started to clean up, and once that was done, she wearily climbed the stairs.The hall was quiet, and as she passed Tai's room she whispered, "I'm sorry, Tai."Then she reached her room and got ready for bed, and fell asleep.

Um, this part was a little depressing, okay it was very depressing, but hey!This just starts to explain everything.The next couple chapters are a little funnier.Pleez R&R, flames are welcome.


	2. Rediscovery- Operation Rediscovery

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

You better read the first part to know what's going on.And NO!I am not perverted so in advance, "Get your mind out of the gutter!" :shudder:

_7:00 a.m.…_

"Sora! It's me Kari where are you?"

"Right here in the kitchen!"

Kari rushed into the kitchen and sat down, Sora took one look at her face and said, "What happened?What did T.K. do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Sure I believe that!"

  
Kari grinned and proceeded to tell Sora the story, when all of a sudden someone shot into the kitchen."T.K.!What are you doing here?" 

"Sora!I have to find Kari!" (T.K.)

"Why?" (Sora)

"I can't bear to have her mad at me!Where is she, I need to talk to her!" (T.K.)

"Right here T.K." (Kari)

T.K. whirled around and flung himself on his knees in front of her. "Kari!Can you forgive me?Please?I can't live without you!What is Hope without Light, I need you?Besides I hate to think that we're becoming like Matt and Tai."

When T.K. had started apologizing Sora had :ahem: to get some more ingredients for the pancakes so she left the room.Kari smiled and said, "Oh T.K. of course I forgive you!We can't get married if we're mad at each other right?Besides Light needs Hope as much as Hope needs Light!And don't insult me by saying I'm becoming like Tai!"

T.K. sprang up and twirled Kari in a hug.Laughing they kissed and T.K. said, "My light!" 

While Kari said, "My hope!"

A flash of white and pink light appeared in Kari's eyes.Then Kari noticed something strange happening to her bracelet.She looked closer and found that the crest of hope and light were now glowing faintly!The crest of Hope was glowing white, and the crest of light was glowing pink! "T.K. look at our bracelets!"

T.K. looked and gasped, then Sora walked in.

"What are you guys looking at?" (Sora)

"The charms on our bracelets!" (Kari)

Sora looked at stumbled.

"Your crests!They are glowing!"(Sora)

"We know that, but why?" (T.K.)

Then it hit Kari. "Have you guys noticed that lately something has been missing?"

"Well yeah, I can't find my phone!" (T.K.)

Sora and Kari sweatdropped, "Not that!"

"Yeah I know what you mean!" (Sora)

"Huh?" (T.K.)

":sigh: T.K. have you noticed that something has been missing in our _souls_?"

"Yeah!I get it now!" (T.K.)"It was like I had forgotten what my crest means!"

"Yeah!And now I feel as if I have rediscovered the crest!" (Kari)

"Right!" (T.K.)

"That must be why your charms are glowing!" (Sora)"That means that the others have forgotten what their crest means too!"

"Exactly!" (Kari)

"Which means that…" (Sora)

"We have to…" (T.K.)

"Help them remember!" (Kari)

"Perfect!" (Everyone)

"Now let's talk about this while I cook these pancakes!" (Sora)

As Sora turned to cook the pancakes they continued to discuss their course of action.

"I'll work on Tai, because he's my brother!" (Kari)

"Okay, and I'll tackle Matt!" (T.K.)

"That leaves me with Mimi!" (Sora)

"T.K. and I can handle Joe!" (Kari)

"And I can handle Izzy!" (Sora)

"Perfect!" (Everyone)

"Now I have some stuff up in the attic that might just help us out!Once breakfast is over I'm gonna make the excuse that I need you two to help me find something up there, and we can get started!"(Sora)

"Okay!" (T.k. and Kari)

They quickly finished up in the kitchen and set up the dining room, then they headed upstairs to try and wake everyone up.

_10:00 a.m.…_

Breakfast had gone smoothly, except for the fact that Matt and Mimi weren't talking, Joe and Izzy were glaring at each other, and Tai was half-asleep.Sora had noticed that the rooms seemed brighter, and that the atmosphere was happier, and she knew it was because of the crests.Right now though she Kari and T.K. were up in the attic.

"Jeez, where'd you get this stuff?"(T.K.)

"Actually I don't know!The first day I came here it was full of old stuff!" (Sora)

"How did you get a hold of these things?"(Kari)

"Again, I don't know!I was looking around and I found all the Digidestined's old stuff!"(Sora)

"Hey!T.K. you can use this to help Matt!" Kari was holding up Matt's old harmonica!

"I'll trade you for this!" T.K. was holding up Tai's old goggles.

"I always wondered what Dai did to them!" (Kari)

"Hey!This could help Mimi!"Sora was holding up her old pink outfit complete with a cowboy hat and messenger bag.

"Here's Izzy's old computer!"(Kari)

"Perfect!" (Sora)

"Hey!Here's Joe's old bag!" (T.K.)

"Great!" (Kari)

"Have we gotten everything?"(Sora)

"Yup!" (Kari and T.K.)

"Remember we have one week to accomplish everyone!" (Kari)

"That's right!We also have a wedding to get ready for!" (T.K.)

"Then let the operations begin!" (Sora)


	3. Rediscovery- Sincerity and Friendship

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again!I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!Was that clear enough?

WTL: You have to read the first couple parts to understand what's going on!Remember this is a house where anything can happen!Fantasy! Imagination!Dream! Ya-hah! 

Li: That's it!She's gone off the deep end!

White Tiger Lady: What do you mean!Come on!Use your imagination!

Kero-Chan: (sarcastically) No, she's just doing it for fun!AAAHHH STOP HER! :white Tiger Lady is now dancing around with Kero:

Li:Why should I?

Kero: Because Sakura will hate you if you don't help me!

Li: Good point!Lightning!

White Tiger Lady: (A couple minutes later)What are you trying to do? KILL ME!!!!Ooohh! You better run!I have permission from Sakura saying I can kill you!

Kero and Li: YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

White Tiger Lady: Where was I?Oh yeah, there's a little Mimato in the end.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 1- Mimi, 10:00…

"Mimi!I've got a surprise for you!" Sora burst into Mimi's room.Mimi was sitting at her table, sketching some clothing designs.

"Great!I needed something!These sketches are driving me crazy!" (Mimi)

"Here."Sora walked up to her desk and plunked a package on the table.Startled Mimi opened it and gasped in shock.

"It's the outfit I wore to the Digiworld!How did you find it?" (Mimi)

"Don't worry about that!I altered it a little so that it can fit you.Put it on and meet me outside in the living room!"(Sora)

"Okay.I'll be there in less then five minutes!" (Mimi)

When Sora left, Mimi turned and quickly changed.Once she had finished changing, she turned to look in the mirror. Placing her hat on her head, she smiled.Mimi didn't know why but it seemed as if a weight had been taken off her chest!She felt lighter then she had felt in a long time!Quickly she turned and left the room heading downstairs.

"Mimi!" (Kari)

"Mimi you look great!" (Miyako)

"Miyako!What are you doing here?" (Mimi)

"Well I thought I'd drop by for a visit!"(Miyako)

"Mimi!Are you ready?" (Sora)

"Ready for what?" (Mimi)

"You'll see!"Mimi didn't like the look in Sora's eyes, not to mention the fact that she was now blindfolded!

_Operation Rediscovery, File 1- Mimi, 11:00 _

"Okay you can take the blindfold off her now!" (Kari)

"Where are we?" (Mimi)

"We are in the basement." (Miyako)

"Why does it look like a miniature auditorium?" (Mimi)

"The people we bought it from had a boy who wanted to be a rock star." (Sora)

"Oh."(Mimi)

Then Sora, and Miyako grabbed Mimi and shoved her onto the stage where there was a microphone.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you sing, and I was wondering if you could perform!" (Kari)

Mimi looked uncertainly at the girls but she nodded.Miyako went to the soundboard, and was just about to turn it on, when Mimi said, "STOP!"

Everybody froze, "I need backup singers!"

Everybody relaxed and started to giggle.Sora and Kari quickly grabbed microphones and went up behind Mimi, "What about you Miyako?" 

"I'll stay here and play around with the sound and lighting.Now what song do you want to sing?" (Miyako)

"A song we can dance to!" (Sora)

"A song that we actually know!" (Kari)

"U Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears!" (Mimi)

"Perfect!" (Everyone)

"Places, places." (Miyako)

"Hit it!" (Mimi)

_Operation Rediscovery, File 1- Mimi, 11:30…_

The auditorium lit up and lights flashed.The music was pumping and Mimi started to sing.Mimi felt as if she were floating.A weight had lifted in her heart, and she started to _really_ sing from her heart.

Sora and Kari looked at their bracelets and found that the crest of sincerity was glowing in a faint green.Mimi was almost there!Then the song finished and the girls shouted, "One more!"Miyako nodded and put in another song.The girls continued dancing and singing and they all had a great time!Finally after their fourth song, Sora realized that she had to go start lunch.They quickly cleaned up everything and left.Miyako and Kari followed Sora up to the kitchen, while Mimi headed to her room.

Once in her room Mimi sat down and started to draw some clothing designs, when she finished one she continued to the next one, and the next.Finally she put down her pencil and looked down at her sketches.They were perfect!Mimi smiled and knew that these were the first sketches in a long time that really had any meaning.A green light flashed for a minute, and Mimi realized that she hadn't felt so happy in a long time!Slowly she put down the sketches and headed downstairs for lunch.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 1- Mimi, 1:00

Kari, Miyako, and Sora were downstairs and had just finished preparing lunch when a green light flashed then faded.

"Did you see that!" (Miyako)

"Yeah!" (Kari)

"What was that?" (Sora)

Sora and Kari looked at their bracelets and saw that the crest of sincerity was now glowing a strong green.

"I know!" (Kari)

Everyone looked at Kari.

"When we rediscover the crests all the other digidestined can see a flash of whatever color the crest is!" (Kari)

"That must be why I saw pink and white this morning!" (Sora)

"Now we can know when the people rediscover their crests!"(Miyako, she's in on the plan.)

"Right!" (Kari)

"Now it's up to T.K. to get Matt."(Sora)

"Don't worry he knows what he's doing!" (Miyako)

# Operation Rediscovery, File 2- Matt, 2:00…

__T.K. was sitting in Matt's room listening to Matt play his guitar.He had just talked to Kari and found out that Mimi had rediscovered her crest.Turning to Matt T.K. said, "Matt, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure T.K. what do you want?"(Matt)

"Could you play this for me?" T.K. held Matt's old harmonica out.

"T.K.!Where did you get that?" (Matt)

"Well I found it the other day in some old boxes and I wanted to hear you play it."(T.K.)

"Okay then." (Matt)

Matt picked up the harmonica and started to play.Matt was surprised at how much he missed this old thing!It reminded him of Gabumon, his old pal!Playing Matt realized that he had been missing out on a lot of stuff lately and realized that he was gonna miss T.K. when he got married.Matt was so absorbed in his music that he didn't notice T.K. leave.Instead Matt lost himself in the music.

_Operation Rediscovery, File 2- Matt, 3:00…_

"Matt, are you done playing your harmonica?"(T.K.)

"Yeah." (Matt)

"Good, I need to talk to you." (T.K.)

"Cool." (Matt)

"Let's go for a walk."

Matt and T.K. left the house and started to walk.When they reached the park they sat on a bench.

"Matt, when I get married, things will be different." (T.K.)

"Yeah, I figured." (Matt)

"I'll have a wife, me a husband!But you'll always be my big brother, nothing can change that!"(T.K.)

"I know T.K. but it won't be the same.You'll have Kari to look after you and you won't need me anymore."(Matt)

"Matt, I admit that things between you and me will change, but nothing will change the fact that you have always been my best friend."(T.K.)

"Really?" (Matt)

"Really." (T.K.)

"T.K. I'll miss being able to talk to you like this, but it hit me that you're growing up and that you won't need me as much as before."(Matt)

"Well you're even more grown up then I am, and to tell you the truth I always knew that you'd be there for me.Friends Forever?" (T.K.)

"Friends Forever, little bro." (Matt)

At that they hugged each other and Matt felt whole again, as if he had found his missing pieces.Smiling he got up and then he noticed a flash of blue light.Shaking his head he started to head back home with T.K.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 2- Matt, 4:00…

A light flashed through the vision of Miyako's, Kari's and Sora's vision.They had been sitting in the living room discussing the plans for Miyako's basket of flowers, when they had seen the flash of blue.Looking down at their bracelets they saw that the crest of friendship had been restored.Looking up the girls gave each others and said, "T.K. did it!"Miyako and Sora both pretended that they didn't notice, but they saw the flush of pride that Kari got.

"Now we just have to get Mimi and Matt to apologize to each other!" (Miyako)

"Let's save that for after we accomplish this task." (Sora)

"Yeah, we have to finish this first!" (Kari)

Giggling the girls looked back at their samples and thought about the plans for their next two victims, Tai and Joe.

_ _

_Operation Rediscovery, File 1 & 2- Matt and Mimi, 5:00…_

"Mimi, I need to talk to you." (Matt)

"Oh Matt me too!" (Mimi)

"Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, I'm sorry." (Matt)

"Oh Matt!I'm sorry too!I was just so tired that day." (Mimi)

"I know what you mean, so we're friends again?" (Matt- Should I tell her how I really feel?)

"Of course!"(Mimi- Oh I want to tell him so bad!)

But they just ignored there thoughts and headed upstairs to get ready for dinner. 

# Later that night…

Everybody had gathered together in the living room after dinner.They didn't know why it just felt right.Mimi was sitting in one corner of the couch sketching and singing softly to herself, while Matt sat on the other side of the sofa playing some music on his guitar.Kari and T.K. sat on the floor with their heads against the middle of the sofa quietly discussing details about the wedding.

In the big chair next to the sofa sat Izzy who was quietly reading a book, and Joe sitting on the other side who was writing in a journal.Followed by Tai who was lying on the rug in front of the fireplace daydreaming.In back of Tai sat Sora at the low little table that was placed in the middle of the room surrounded by flowers that she was trying to arrange for the different rooms of the house.

"Sora don't you have to go to work?" (Joe)

"Hmm? Oh! No I'm letting my cousin take over the store until T.K. and Kari's wedding.I have too much work to do right now." (Sora)

"Tai what are you thinking about?" (Kari)

"Nothing really.I'm just enjoying my vacation." (Tai)

"Like we believe that!" (T.K.)

"Fine.I was just thinking about how long it's been since we've been together like this." (Tai)

Mimi glanced up from her work long enough to say, "What do you mean?"

"I think he's saying that its been a long time since we've been in the same room relaxed and comfortable." (Izzy)

"What he said." (Tai)

"Oh.Kari, T.K. what do you think about these basic descriptions for the wedding dress?" (Mimi)

"Simple yet elegant.Off-shoulder sleeves.Small train, a ribbon at the waist.Pinkish white and yellow." (Mimi)

T.K. slid his arm around Kari's shoulder and said, "What do you think sweetheart?" 

"Sounds good." (Kari)

"It better because that's all your going to know about your dress!" (Mmi)

"What?" (Kari)

"Sora and I decided that we would give you the basic description, but you wouldn't be able to see the actual dress until we finished it." (Mimi)

By then Sora had put down the flowers she had been working on. "I have the perfect flowers for the dress!"But they are also a secret!"

Tai, Izzy, Joe, and Matt were also looking up.Noticing them Kari said, "What do you guys think?"

"I think that it will fit you perfectly!" (Tai)

"Sounds good!" (Matt)

"Prodigious!" (Izzy)

"I love it!" (Joe)

By then Mimi was blushing pretty badly, so she quickly flipped to a new page, and started to sketch an outfit.Slowly the room sank into a comfortable silence again, and Matt started to play "You're Still the One" on his guitar, and Mimi piped up and sang the words.Everyone sat there comfortable and happy and Sora silently wished that the moment wouldn't end.

Well that's the end of that chapter!The next one will be about Izzy and Tai.Now where is Li?I owe him a punch or two!

Sakura:Don't worry!I took care of him!

"Thanx a lot Sakura, I owe you one!"

Now please read and review!Flames are cool too!Hot Fudge Sundaes are even better! 


	4. Rediscovery- Reliability and Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Author Note** I love Li-kun too, and I'm not intentionally hurting him!It's just, oh forget it, but I love him too, so don't worry!I would never really do anything to him!

Hello again!This is the next chapter!

Li: Even Sakura would know that!

WTL: Shut up Li!Anyway remember that this is a Taiora, Takari-

Kero-chan: well duh!They _are_ getting married!

WTL: :Swats Kero: and Mimato. 

WTL: Now enjoy the story!

Kero: You mean, TRY to enjoy the story.

WTL::Ahem: At least I haven't been mistaken as a stuffed animal!

Li: She got you!

Kero and Li get into a fight.

WTL: Now, here's the story! Oh by the way Kari and Sora know Karate. IT's explained in later chapters 

# Breakfast…

Everyone was sitting and happily eating their breakfast when all of a sudden a pink canary flew into the room.Everyone except for Sora, T.K., and Kari were surpeised, instead Sora smiled as the bird landed on her shoulder, "Hey! Did you miss me?"

"Um…" (Matt)

"…..?" (Mimi)

"Sora…?" (Tai)

"Okay…" (Izzy)

"AUGH!" (Joe)

"WHAT?" (Everybody)

"I'm allergic to pink canaries!"(Joe)

Evreyone sweatdropped and sat back down.

"You guys me and Kari have to ask you guys a favor to ask of you." (T.K.)

"Yeah, we were wondering if you could help us out with planning the wedding!" (Kari)

"Okay!" (everyone)

"Joe you can be the stage manager/director, and Izzy you could help with the cameras and lights, all the technical stuff."(T.K.)

"Mimi is designing the dress already and Sora is doing the flowers." (Kari)

"That leaves Matt to help with the music-" (T.K.)

"And Tai to be the person who helps with the errands."(Kari)

"Is everyone okay with that?" (T.K.)

"Yup!"(Everyone)

"Now Joe, and Izzy meet me downstairs while Kari goes and help Sora and Mimi."(T.K.)

"NO!!!" (Mimi)

"What?" (Kari)

"You are NOT coming with us!We are going to do everything, and you will not see the gown until it is done!" (Sora)  
  


"…..?" (Kari)

"O-okay, well Matt and Tai, you can work in Matt's room." (Kari)

"Aye aye captain!" (Tai)

With that they all split up.

"ACHOO!!GET THIS CRAZY BIRD AWAY FROM ME!"(Joe)

# Operation Rediscovery, File 3- Joe, 10:00…

"GET THIS CRAZY BIRD AWAY FROM ME!" (Joe)

"But Joe I think he likes you!" (Kari)

"ACHOO!" (Joe)

"I forgot something upstairs, I need to go get it!" (Izzy)

"Okay." (T.K.)

"Joe I found this lying the other day, I thought that you might want it!" (Kari)

Kari plunked Joe's old bag full of stuff on the floor by Joe's feet.Joe was at first startled but then he knelt down and opened the bag.It was still full of stuff, the same toilet paper and odd stuff."Where did you get this?" 

"Oh nowhere." (T.K.)

"What's taking so long, I think that I'll go see what's up with Izzy." (Kari)

"Yeah me too." (T.k.)

"Be back." (Kari)

"ACHOO!" 

Joe turned around and watched them leave.Then he walked up to the stage and started to fiddle with the soundboard, but he kept losing his concentration by frequent "ACHOO" sounds.Soon he forgot what was going on and he lost track of time.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 3- Joe, 11:00…

Joe was startled by a cheep cheep sound behind his ear.Using his hand he swatted whatever it was making the noise.His hands hit a feathery little body and Joe heard a thud then the sound of a fragile bone snapping.Joe whirled around and saw the bird lying on the floor."OH NO!!!!" 

Joe rushed to see if the bird was still alive.Kneeling on the floor he carefully examined the small bird.Gratefully he noticed that it was still breathing but on closer examination he realized that the wing of the bird was sticking at an odd angle.Joe groaned, he had broken the bird's bone!Sora was gonna kill him!

Joe carefully picked up the bird and lay him on the table.Then he quickly rushed to his old medical pack and grabbed out some toilet paper.He quickly turned and started to unroll the toilet paper.Then he quickly set the bone, and he started to wrap, then an image shot into his mind of Ogremon when he had broken his arm and Joe had bandaged it.

Joe quickly shook his head and realized he had finished bandaging the birds wings.Smiling he said, "You'll be alright little buddy!I set your bones for you, you'll just have to avoid using your wings for awhile, but I'm sorry that I hurt you so you can travel around on me!"The bird gave a little cheep and was just about to hop on Joe's shoulder when Mimi walked in.

"JOE KIDO!!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SORA'S BIRD?!?!?!"(Mimi)

Joe watched in horror as Mimi started to run down into the basement.Unfortunately she forgot about the stairs and fell tripping and falling and land with a loud thump! 

"OH MY GOD!I THINK THAT I BROKE MY LEG!" 

# Operation Rediscovery, File 3- Joe, 11:30…

Oh my god!Joe don't panic!Don't panic!Uh!

"I'll be right back I'm going to get the others!" 

"Joe!" Joe turned around to look at Mimi and saw pleading in her eyes.Inside he was fighting himself.Don't leave she's relying on you!Leave your no help right now!She's counting on you!You need some help.Finally he let out a sigh and turned to look through his old bag.There he found some gauze and stuff.Silently he started to wrap her ankle.Once he finished he turned to Mimi, "There!It's all fixed!"

Mimi smiled and said, "Joe I knew I could count on you! Good old reliable Joe!"

The bird started to cheep in agreement and Joe slowly grinned, silently he muttered to himself, "That's right I'm good old reliable Joe."

All of a sudden a grey flash appeared, but Joe didn't notice instead he was helping Mimi and the pink canary up the stairs.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 3- Joe, 11:40…

Sora gasped as she felt a flash of grey.Mimi had gone downstairs to try and find Kari awhile ago, so Sora was alone in her room.She quickly glanced at her bracelet and found that the Crest of Reliability was now glowing in a grey color.Excitedly she got up and raced to Matt's room. T.K. had said he would be there.

"T.K.!T.K.!Joe did it!You guys did it!" Sora rushed up and gave him a huge high five, then she found that Kari was there too so she gave her a big hug.

"Really!He did it!" (Kari)

"WHOOHOO!3 down, 2 to go!" (T.K.)

Then they turned around and saw that Tai and Matt were staring at them with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, hi!" (Sora)

"What did you mean by Joe did it?" (Matt)

"Yeah and Three down two to go?" (Tai)

"Um…" (Kari)

"Uh…" (T.K.)

"Well-, is that Joe I hear downstairs?" (Sora)

"Help!Mimi sprained her ankle!" (Joe from downstairs)

"Mimi!!" Matt rushed downstairs in a cloud of dust.

"Does this mean he likes her?" (Tai)

Everyone sweatdropped and Sora was about to say something when they heard Matt yell, "Joe!What did you do to Sora's bird?!It looks half dead!" 

"My bird!"At that Sora rushed from the room followed by everyone else.

_Operation Rediscovery, File 3- Joe, 12:00…_

"Hey Izzy, before you go into the dining room could I talk to you?" (Joe)

"Sure, what about.Are you going to make up another excuse to not pay me back?" (Izzy)

"Actually here's 20 dollars, I'm sorry that I was being unreliable and I owe you." (Joe)

Izzy studied Joe and finally nodded his head, "Don't worry about, you were going through a tough time."

"Friends?"

"Friends.Now lets go get lunch I'm hungry!"

Laughing the two friends headed into the dining room.

_Operation Rediscovery, File 4- Tai, 1:00…_

Lunch was over, Kari, T.K., and Sora were sitting in the kitchen making last minute plans.They were all over the shock of Sora's bird and Mimi being injured, but they were all relieved to find that Mimi would be fine in about two weeks since the it wasn't a really bad sprain.

"So Sora, at exactly 1:30 I'm going to take Tai to my apartment.At 2 o'clock you are gonna burst in with a mask and try to kidnap me.Of course doesn't he know that we know Karate, so he won't suspect a thing, and he's going to try and protect me, okay?" (Kari)

"Right." (Sora)

"Try not to hurt Tai either." (Kari)

"I'll try, but I'm going to be using the chain which is my specialty, so unless he does get in the way, he probably won't get hurt." (Sora)

"Right!T.K. that's where you come in."(Kari)

"Okay." (T.K.)

"At about 2:30 we'll walk to the soccer field where all you will be waiting with Izzy, Matt, Davis, Cody, Michael, and Joe.You'll invite him to play, but right before the game starts, I'll say that I "found" his old goggles, okay?"(Kari)

"Okay." (T.K.)

"Now everyone, get ready, okay." (Kari)

"Yes, ma'am!" (T.K. and Sora)

With that they split up, Kari to find Tai, T.K. to find all the guys, and Sora to get in costume.

_Operation Rediscovery, File 4- Tai, 1:30…_

_ _

"Tai, could you please come with me?I need to go to the apartment to get some things." (Kari)

"Okay." (Tai)

They headed out the door, and right behind them followed Sora in her regular clothes.When Kari and Tai reached the apartment Sora quickly went into the park's public restroom and changed. (Kari's apartment is next to the park.)Spotting T.K. Sora gave him a thumbs up, and she stealthily moved toward Kari's apartment.She arrived at 1:55, so Sora stood there quietly ticking down the minutes.

_Operation Rediscovery, File 4- Tai, 2:00…_

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Kari to come out of her bedroom, when someone kicked open the door and came flying in. The girl was wearing a tight black shirt, tight black pants, and a long black robe fastened at the neck.There was a ninja mask on her face, so you could only see the girl's eyes that were a purple color. Her hands had a long metal chain, and then she spoke in a harsh, but familiar sounding voice.

"Where is the one they call Kari?" 

"What do you want with her?" (Tai)

"Revenge!" 

"Tai what's going on?"(Kari)

"Stay back Kari!" (Tai)

When the girl saw Kari, she launched herself at her.Tai quickly got in between them and was just about to give her a kick, when the girl twisted out of her leap.Tai stood there warily, and then the girl launched out in furious kicks, and punches.Tai blocked them and thought that he saw a look of surprise in the girls eyes, but Tai quickly pushed it out of his mind.

"Didn't know I studied Karate for a year did you?" (Tai)

Tai heard Kari gasp, but then the girl let loose her chain.It flew right next to his ear, and he could hear the air whistling.Tai quickly started his own attack with round-house kicks, and punches, but the girl quickly dodged.Tai felt filled with exhilaration!He hadn't felt so courageous since the time in the digiworld!He allowed himself a brief laugh, and then he swiped out his foot, making the girl fall on her back.

"Game over." (Tai)

"You are too unassuming!" Tai stared in shock as the girl flung the chain around the middle of his stomach and tripped him.Then she leapt up and said, "You were saying?"

Tai grimaced and rolled back up.The girl came at him, but Tai dodged and slid under the girl, and then aimed a high kick at her shoulder.She stumbled when she felt the pain, and Tai saw anger in her eyes.

"Enough!I have been to easy on you!"With that the girl attacked with blinding speed and agility.Finally the girl took the chain and wrapped it around his arm.Grinning Tai pulled with his arm, which was unexpected, and sent the girl flying.The girl staggered up and said, "You have one this round."With that she disappeared with a flap of her cape.Tai laughed and he felt an old spot in his heart fill with courage. 

Kari noticed and looked down at her bracelet.It was glowing a faint orange. Smiling she muttered to herself, "Time for part two!"Out loud she said, "Tai I'm done here why don't we go to the park.I said I'd meet T.K. there."

"Okay."

"Just let me clean up and we'll leave."

Kari quickly stepped out of the apartment for a minute and said, "Sora, are you okay?"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Hey!I didn't know he knew Karate!"

"Not about that!I had to let him win!When I could have beat him!"

_Operation Rediscovery, File 4- Tai, 2:30…_

"TAI!" (T.K.)

"What took so long man!" (Matt)

"Ready to play?" (Izzy)

"Be prepared to lose!" (Davis)

"Hello!" (Cody)

"Long time no see!" (Michael)

  
"DAVIS!MICHAEL! CODY!What are you doing here?" (Tai)

"Well we were going to play a game of soccer, but we're short a player." (T.K.)

"Okay then!I'll play." (Tai)

"Great! Now Tai and Davis have to be on two different teams, because they both play professionally." (T.K.)

"Matt, Izzy, and Joe will be on Tai's, while Cody, Michael, and T.K. will be on mine.The old against the young!" (Davis)

"Who you calling old?We'll beat you into the ground!" (Tai)

"Just try!" (T.K.)

"Tai wait!" (Kari)

"What Kari?" (Tai)

"You forgot these." Kari held out Tai's old pair of goggles.

"Where'd you get these?" (Tai)

"It's a secret, now go play some soccer.Don't worry about me, I'll just go talk to Sora." (Kari)

"Why don't you get Sora to play so you can!" (Tai)

"That's okay, I'd rather just watch."(Kari)

"Okay then!" 

Tai ran off and started to play.It was a furious battle, and they were matched equally, so the game ended in a tie.Tai didn't care though, because it had been the first time in 4 years that he had actually fun playing!Walking off the field Tai felt a flash of orange, and an old emptiness seemed to be filled.

"Hey Tai!" (T.K.)

"What?" (Tai)

"You and all the other guys here are invited to my bachelor's party!" (T.K.)

"Cool!When is it?" (Davis)

"It's gonna be in a week, at my apartment." (T.K.)

"We'll all make sure to be there!" (Joe)

"You better because I have a special surprise."(T.K.)

"Not what I think you're thinking, right?" (Matt)

"T.K.!" (Tai)

"I never knew you had it in you!" (Davis)

"No not that!You guys are all peverted!" (T.K.)

_On the other side of the park…_

"He did it!It worked!Tai's crest is awake again!" (Sora)

"I'm so proud of him!" (Kari)

"Yeah he's really great." Sora whispered, but Kari overhead anyway.

"Sora you wouldn't happen to harbor any hidden feelings for my brother would you?" (Kari)

":sigh: I have to tell you, but I do. I always have, ever since the time in the digiworld!" (Sora)

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody, besides we better go, the boys will probably be waiting for us." (Kari)

"Let's go!" 

_Later that night…_

Everybody was sitting in their positions from last night, it was after dinner and the atmosphere was the same as yesterday, except that Matt was sitting next to Mimi, and she was leaning against him, while T.K. and Kari were helping Sora with some sketches.Tai was lying on his back in front of the sofa holding a soccer ball, and Joe and Izzy were still sitting in the same chairs of yesterday.

"Kari! I need some help!" (T.K.)

"What is it?" (Kari)

"Whisper!" (T.K.)

"Okay!" (Kari)

"I told the boys that I would have a surprise at my bachelor party, but I don't really have one!HELP!" (T.K.)

"Hmm.I know! Us girls will act like one of those sluts okay, but we'll be wearing masks so no one will know us.That will be a huge surprise, let me just go talk to the other girls!" (Kari)

"Thanks Kari!" T.K. gave Kari a peck on her cheek.

"No problem!" (Kari)

While Kari talked to Mimi, Tai got up and tapped Sora on the shoulder, but was shocked when she gasped in pain.

"Sora are you alright?" (Tai)

"I'm :pant: alright." (Sora)

"Are you sure?" (Tai)

"Yeah, AUGH!" Tai had accidentally dropped the ball on her shoulder.

"Sora!Tai what are you doing to her?" (Kari)

"Nothing! I just touched her shoulder like this." (Tai)

"AUGH!" (Sora)

"Stop it Tai!What's wrong Sora?" (Kari)

"My :pant: shoulder." (Sora)

"Come on Joe, you, me, and Sora upstairs!" (Kari)

"Okay Kari, just let me get my med-pack." (Joe)

"Right." (Kari)

"Kari I want to see what's wrong with Sora."(Tai)

Kari shared a glance with Sora, and when she nodded, Kari nodded to Tai.Slowly they walked upstairs, and Joe said, "Sora you need to change into a shirt that'll show your shoulder."

"Okay." (Sora)

When Sora came out she was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt.She walked up to Joe and sat down in the chair in front of him.Tai gasped, and Kari winced.There was a blueish-purple bruise spreading all over her shoulder.Joe gently prodded her shoulder, and tears started to roll down her face.Finally Joe bandaged up her shoulder, and headed down stairs.

"Sora did you get the bruise today, while we were :ahem: playing around?" (Kari)

"Yeah.I wasn't looking and someone kicked me pretty hard in the shoulder." (Sora)

"Sora what's that scar on your other shoulder.The one that looks like a crescent." (Tai)

Sora looked in terror at Tai.For a minute, Tai thought she would answer him, but instead Sora stood up and ran downstairs.What shocked him was the look in her eyes.Her eyes were terror stricken, and Tai turned toward Kari.She just sighed and said, "I think it's time that everybody knew the story.Follow me.T.K. and I will explain downstairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: The next part will explain Sora's problem and Izzy will be in that one. Read and Review.


	5. Rediscovery- Explanations

Disclaimer:Um, do I have to say this?Alright, alright, :Sigh: I don't own digimon. 

White Tiger Lady: Um, well, um.It's a little depressing, but things get explained in this chapter.Isn't that funny, but the next one will be funnier.Have to read all the others to understand this one.

Li:That's all she could say?

Biyomon: Leave her alone.

Kero: Hey!I'm not the only one that looks like a stuffed animal!

Biyomon: GRRR.

WTL: Leave her alone, I would actually like not having to break up a fight.

Kero: Whatever.

Biyomon: Only this time.

Li: Pathetic.

WTL: Li, please wait for me in the back.This is depressing in the beginning but it becomes happier in the end.This part also has some Taiora parts, okay it's mainly Taiora.So all those Michi, Sorato, Joe-Sora, Izzy-Sora, T.K.-Sora, Kari-Tai, and all those other categorie lovers beware!Now enjoy the story!

(In the background WTL is yelling her head off at Li)

# The same night…

Everybody was sitting around Kari and T.K.They were all sitting in a horseshoe ring, so everybody could hear them, and their faces were all sober.

"You guys, it has been really tough for Sora in these last two years.This has been the first time that I have seen her so happy." (Kari)

"Why what happened to her?" (Mimi)

"I remember her mentioning something about her mother's death, but that's it." (Tai)

"You see, about two years ago Sora's mother was feeling very strange so she went to the doctor.Sora insisted on going with her mother.There Sora found out that 6 years ago her mother had been diagnosed with cancer." (T.K.)

Everybody gasped and stared at T.K. as he continued talking.

"Her mother didn't tell Sora, because she didn't want Sora to worry.The strain of cancer that she had was very serious.It was a very rare disease, and the doctors only gave her a year to live, but miraculously Sora's mother lasted for 2.The doctors thought that she was in remission, but unknown to them was that the cancer was actually just hibernating, resting.It broke out again one year later unknown to the doctors, then after another year Sora's mother keeled over." (T.K.)

"Sora rushed her mother to the hospital, where she found out everything.Since that day Sora grew quieter and quieter.During those three months Sora kept trying to contact all of you, but you guys were all either too busy, or unavailable.She was heartbroken.Finally after three months of waiting day after day in the hospitable, Sora visited her mother.I was with her, and I witnessed everything." (Kari)

Everyone shared guilty glances when they thought about how uncaring they had been.

"Sora had gone into her mothers room, where her mother was lying.Her mother whispered, "Sora, please go!Live your life, leave your old mother here, I will die anyway."At those words Sora exploded.To me it just seemed that the past two months of pressure had built up and exploded.Sora answered her in a voice that was unbelievably hard, "Mother, I have waited for three months I will not give up now!You will not die.Can't you see how much you mean to me!""Oh Sora, I know and I love you but Sora you must promise that when I die you will plant some tulips wherever you will be.""MOTHER YOU WILL NOT DIE!YOU CAN'T!" "Oh Sora but I must."Then Sora started to shout and cry, "MOTHER THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!IF YOU HAD TAKEN BETTER CARE OF YOURSELF YOU WOULDN"T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU!I WON'T PLANT ANY STUPID TULIPS, AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FLOWER SHOP!YOU WILL NOT DIE!"Sora's mother reached out her arm to Sora, but Sora just jerked away and ran." (Kari)

Everybody was sitting in shock to hear of how Sora had yelled at her mother.

"The crescent mark on Sora's shoulder that Tai saw, was made by Sora's mother.When her mother reached out, there had been a needle in her hand.When Sora turned away the needle made a curved crescent mark." (T.K.)

"Anyway, Sora had gone and played some soccer once she left the hospital, then she went to the tennis courts.When she was finished playing she was happier, so she walked back to the hospital to apologize to her mother." As Kari finished speaking she moved toward T.K. as if she suddenly felt a deep coldness in her heart.

"At the hospital she headed straight toward her mother's room to apologize.I saw her and tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.I stood outside the door, and watched as Sora opened it.The room was silent, all the monitors, and other stuff had been turned off.The bed was empty.Sora turned to me, and her voice was dead, "T.K. where is my mother?"I just stood there silently as it dawned on her.Then she did something that I will never forget.She turned and stared at the bed, screaming, "MOTHER!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!I DIDN'T GET TO APOLOGIZE."I left her sobbing and for the next couple days she seemed dazed, but Kari and I thought that she would snap out of it." (T.K.)

"But she didn't.It got worse when none of you guys came to her mother's funeral.All the other digidestined (season 02) came and comforted her, but it wasn't the same.Now she has been serious, and conservative, trying everyday to make up for what she did.She took over the flower shop, and in the garden has a huge assortment of tulips, but she has never been the same since.We thought that now you guys were here she would heal, and she seemed to, but when Tai reminded her of the scar, we realized she hadn't." (Kari)

"Even worse Sora has forgotten what the meaning of her crest is. Completely." (T.K.)

The whole room had been silent but when T.K. said that everyone gasped.

"But Sora seemed so happy!" (Mimi)

"I see they told you my story." (Sora)

Everyone turned around in shock when they heard Sora.She was standing in the doorway with tears glistening on her face, and one single tulip in her hand.

"Oh Sora, I'm sorry for you." (Mimi)

"Are you okay?" (Matt)

"Yeah do you wanna see a psychiatrist?" (everybody glared daggers at Joe)

"Sora, will you be fine?" (Izzy)

"Don't worry about me!I just had to cry a bit, and I'm back to normal." (Sora)

Tai looked warily at her, so did T.K. and Kari, but everyone accepted her answer.Sora smiled and said, "I'm going to be upstairs okay?I feel tired."

Everybody nodded and let her go upstairs, but the atmosphere had become strained and it wasn't long before everyone headed upstairs.Tai was the last to go upstairs, and he didn't go straight to his room, instead he knocked on Sora's door.

"Come in." (Sora)

"Hey Sora." Tai walked in and saw that Sora was sitting huddled against the corner of the wall.

"Hi Tai." (Sora)

"Listen, if you ever need anyone to talk to, or just listen I'll be there.I'm sorry that I acted like such a jerk the other night, but I wasn't thinking."Tai saw that Sora was still sitting in the same position so he turned to go, but then he heard a voice say, "Tai wait."

Tai closed the door and turned around as Sora slowly got up.He walked toward her and was about to say something when she burst out crying.Tai enfolded her in his arms, and stroked her hair.He could smell her flowery perfume, the same perfume she had worn for the past 5 years.

"Tai, she DIED thinking I hated her!I never got to apologize!" (Sora)

"Sh Sora, it'll be alright, just cry it all out."And she did.They sat in the softly lit pastel painted room.Tai holding onto Sora and stroking her hair while Sora cried all her tears of anguish, and pain.

"Tai do you think that I'll ever be able to make it up to her?" (Sora)

"Sora, anything is possible you learned that in the digital world." (Tai)

Sora continued to cry, but her tears softened and Tai felt Sora start to relax.After a while Tai noticed that she had fallen asleep, smiling he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night Sora."He turned off all the lights and he left the room, but as he headed back to his room he whispered, "I love you."

WTL: Okay that was a short part, but I didn't want to spoil the moment.Maybe I will one day Arte-chan.The next part will contain Izzy's part and Sora's part.So R&R, and everything else.


	6. Rediscovery- Knowledge

Disclaimer: (mumbling) I don't own digimon.

Kero: What did you say?

Li: I couldn't quite hear you!

LTW: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

Biyomon: You'd think that those two would take a break!

LTW: Never happen.Anyway this part is WWWWWAAAAYYYYY happier, funnier however you want to say it.

Li: Better be.

Kero: Yeah we had to deal with a crying Sakura.

WTL: Shut up!Now here's the story.

# At breakfast…

"Hey Izzy!" (Sora)

"Yes?" (Izzy)

"I have something that belongs to you, and I thought that you might like it." (Sora)

"Okay, give it to me-." (Izzy)

"Okay." (Sora)

"-after I finish this delicious omelette.Would you happen to have the recipe?" (Izzy)

Sora sweatdropped and realized that everyone at the breakfast table was staring at her.

"What?Is there something on my face?" (Sora)

"No, we were just waiting for you to tell us the recipe for the omelette." (Kari)

"An omelette, what's an omelete?" (Mimi)

Everyone sweatdropped, even Sora's little pink canary which is on Joe's shoulder. "It's what you've been eating all morning." (Joe)

"Cheep, cheep!" (pink canary)

"Oh."(Mimi)

Sora got up and started to clear the table.Once she was done she started to wash the dishes, then she came out to wipe the table and was surprised to find everyone still at the dinner table, with a pencil and paper right before them.

"Uh hi!" (Sora)

Sora started to wipe the table, but then she noticed that they were all staring at her. 

"What?" (Sora)

"We want the recipe for the omelette!" (Tai)

Sora sweatdropped and fell down. "Okay, fine."Then she started to give them the recipe, finally everyone left the dinner table."Jeez who would think that so many people would want an omelette recipe!"Turning around she headed back into the kitchen and finished cleaning up.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 5-Izzy, 10:00…

Izzy had gone upstairs, he was feeling really tired and he wanted to take a nap in his nice, cold room.But when he reached his room, he was surprised to find a box on his desk.Quickly walked over and opened the package, and gasped.Izzy thought that he had received a package containing some files that needed to be signed, but instead sitting there on his table was a computer, his computer, the same old pineapple laptop that had been him through the digital world.

Izzy noticed that on the table was a note that read:

Izzy,

Hey!I found this laptop the other day just lying around, and I thought that you might want it back.Enjoy!

-Sora

Izzy smiled and sat down at his desk.Quickly he opened his laptop and turned it on.Izzy felt himself get absorbed in the computer, and was surprised to find that he was happier then he had been in a long time.Lately his job had lost all it's appeal, but now Izzy felt himself renew his love of his electronic buddies. (NO! NOT LIKE THAT!THIS IS STRICTLY PLATONIC!)

Sora popped her head into Izzy's room and smiled when she saw Izzy hard at work on his laptop.Shaking her head she quietly closed his door and crept back to her room.

Izzy suddenly realized a little glowing icon on his computer that he hadn't noticed before.Curiously he clicked it and it opened on to a file of folders labeled Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and T.K.Snatching up his laptop, he ran to everybody's room and told them to go meet in the living room.

Once everyone was there, he explained to them that there were folders each labeled with their name, and Izzy felt it better that each folder should be opened by the corresponding person.Nodding, Tai stepped up and clicked his folder.Everyone gasped.

"Agumon!" (Tai)

There were several pictures of Agumon doing all sorts of things, and even one where he was hugging Biyomon!When Tai saw that one he glanced at Sora and they both blushed.Glancing at the screen again Tai saw a note from Agumon. (Don't ask how they know how to write, they just do!)

Tai,

Long time no see buddy!Tentomon and Gennai finally figured out how to send you stuff so I could finally write!Anyway I've been doing okay here with all the other digimon and you should see everyone!Tai I think that Biyo has something to tell you and Sora so know that I warned you. That reminds me, Biyo has been awfully sick lately and it's really starting to worry me.She won't tell anybody what's wrong, but I don't want to make you all sad.I'll write again later!See ya!

-Agumon

Tai grinned and surrendered the computer to Matt.On Matt's were a couple pictures of Gabumon, and some with Palmon and Patamon with him.Matt grinned but quickly regained his cool manner and read the note.

Matt,

Hello.It has been a long time since I saw you!Have you told :ahem: yet?If not you better do so soon, because if you don't do so soon you will get a scorching letter from me.I've been doing pretty well myself, Palmon and Patamon have been visiting often.Well I must go, so you better write back.

-Gabumon

Matt allowed himself a brief grin, but then he gave the computer to Sora.When Sora clicked on her file there were a lot of pictures, 4 pages!The first couple were of Biyomon, then there were some with everyone, and others with her and Palmon and more with her and Agumon.Sora lifted her eyebrow when she saw her with Agumon, but she quickly read the note.

Sora,

Oh Sora, I've missed you so much!I heard about your mother and I just want you to know that I will always be there for you!As will all your other friends.Anyway everyone has been doing really well, and I think that in the time we spent with you we learned about human emotions.Agumon wanted me to tell you and Tai that me and him are VERY close.We can't kiss, but we can hug!Agumon is blushing right now!Anyway, remember that I will always love you!

-Biyomon

Sora glanced at Tai and knew that he had read that the note.They both smiled and Sora gave the computer to Mimi, but not before everyone saw her eyes glistening with happy tears.Mimi's file also contained a lot of pictures, even more then Sora's!They mostly contained Palmon and Gabumon, but there were some with her and Biyomon, and others with her and everyone else.Mimi felt some tears sliding down her cheeks, and she hurriedly started to read the note.

Mimi, 

Hi Mimi!How have you been doing?You have to mail be back sometime, I wanna know everything about you!Send some pictures! I'm doing great right now, and Gabumon has been so sweet lately!Yes, I know you're giving me that look, but I think you should know that we set Agumon and Biyomon up!:pat on the back:I know I learned it all from you!Anyway, I have to go!

-Palmon

Mimi knew that she had tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't care!Quietly she handed the computer to Joe, and sat on the couch next to Sora wiping her eyes.Joe eagerly opened his, and was shocked to find more then ten pictures of Gommamon!He was in all these silly poses but there was one where he actually looked sane.Anxiously he started to read the note to him.

Joe,

Do you know how hard it is to write with no hands!Anyway, Joe I miss you, and I really mean that!The only person I can talk to is Tentomon and he's to busy helping Gennai with his computers!Everyone else is too lovesick.Jeez!Agumon and Biyomon, Gabumon and Palmon (even though they won't admit it), and Patamon and Gatomon are tying the knot.Not that we can kiss or anything else, it's different in the digital world but has the same concept.Anyway I gotta go, so write back!All this love is making me sick!

-Gomamon

Joe laughed as he passed the computer to Kari, who opened her file.Everyone gasped.In Kari's file there were at least 7 pages of photos.The first couple had only Gatomon, then Patamon appeared, then Agumon, then Biyomon, and finally the whole gang appeared, but the thing that surprised them all the most was the fact that there were several pictures of Angewoman and Magnangemon, smiling and laughing together!Kari happily started to read the note from Gatomon.

Kari,

How is everything going on over there.I suppose Gomamon has told you about me and Patamon, but I don't care!I wish you could come to the wedding!And what is this I hear about you and T.K.?Anyway, just to tell, me and Patamon are going to the ceremony as Magnangemon and Angewoman.I've so much to tell you, I'll write more in my next letter.Write back!

-Gatomon

Kari smiled when she read the part about Angewoman and Magnangemon.Slowly she handed the computer to T.K. who eagerly opened his file.There were pictures of Patamon, and pictures of Patamon with Gatomon, and others with him and Gabumon!T.K. grinned as he read his note.

T.K.,

How is everything? I'm not going to talk about the wedding because the girls have probably told you everything already!It's been such a long time since I've seen you!It's actually very strange, we couldn't digivolve for a long time, then a couple of days ago everyone started to digivolve!First me and Gatomon, then Palmon and Gabumon, then Agumon and Gommamon, even Tentomon is feeling some energy.Except Biyomon.Something has been very wrong for the last two years.She has her happy moments but she's very tired.Agumon is driving me nuts with all his worrying!All I have to say is I miss having her around, but Tentomon will tell Izzy the details.Write ya later.

-Patomon

T.K. chuckled when he handed the computer to Izzy, but he was also a little sober.The part about Biyomon was worrying him!Giving a little sigh he handed the computer to Izzy.Izzy clicked open the file and found a lot of pictures of Tentomon.There was even one where he was tackling a computer!Chuckling Izzy started to read the note.

Izzy,

Hey!It's been a long time.I've been meaning to ask you about the sudden surge of the crest powers.Patamon and Gatomon felt it, and they both warp digivolved!Then Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon along with Gabumon, and Gomamon warp digivolved into Marineangemon!Followed by Agumon.The only people who haven't digivolved are me and Biyomon, though I have been sensing miniscule surges of power from you.Anyway, I hope you can help!

-Tentomon

Izzy looked up and saw that 2 hours had passed.Turning to his computer he started to analyze Tentomon's problem, and he barely noticed when everyone drifted to different rooms, nor did he notice the brief flash of purple.He was too absorbed in his computer.He did notice though that now the emptiness he had felt was now full.

# Operation Rediscovery, File 5-Izzy, 12:00…

Sora had just started lunch, when she felt a flash of purple and two people came rushing in.

"We did it! We did it!" (T.K.)

"The crests are back to normal!" (Kari)

"Mmmm." (Sora)

"Sora?" (Kari)

Sora sighed and faced the two, "Listen Kari, could you take care of the house today?I won't be home until late.So don't expect me for dinner."

"Why? Where are you going?" (Kari)

"I've some unfinished business." (Sora)

"Okay then, but be careful." (T.K.)

"Don't worry about me." (Sora)

With that Sora left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LTW: Please read and review!Root beer floats, shakes?Anyway, the next one's gonna be about Sora, then after that the bachelor party, :dun: :dun: :DUN:


	7. Rediscovey- Love

# Disclaimer:If I owned digimon, I would be rich!Unfortunately I don't.

# 

# WTL:Happier, but not that funny. 

# 

# Biyomon: Oh by the way Kero and Li are somewhere capturing a Clow Card, so it's only us two today.

WTL: Thank goodness, I'm not in the mood to deal with them today.

Li & Kero: We're BACK :sing song:!

Biyomon & WTL: Speak of the devil.

WTL: Don't worry you don't have to suffer, just read the story, and if you are a Michi or Sorato fan, this fic is not for you.You also have to read all the others to get this one.

Li: I think they already know that.

WTL: SHUT UP! It's gonna be a looong day!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# Operation Rediscovery, File 6-Sora, 12:30…

Sora was sitting upstairs on her bed.She had changed out of her white shirt and pedal pushers, and into a light yellow tank top, and blue-jean shorts.She tied her hair in a blue handkerchief, and grabbed her purse.She left her room and quietly knocked on Tai's door, when no one answered she opened the door, and found that the room was empty, so she quietly walked in and locked the door.

This had been Sora's old room before her mother had died.Her mother had lived in it for only a week before she went to the hospital.Glancing around she knelt against the wall right by the closet.Then she slowly got up and opened the closet door, stepped in and was surrounded by Tai's clothes.She pushed herself to the back of the closet where she finally spotted what she was looking for, a small heart shaped mark on the wood.Touching the wood she pushed and a small part of the wall opened underneath the heart.Reaching inside she pulled out it's contents and closed the hiding place again and headed out of Tai's room.

Once Sora reached her room, she locked her door and knelt on her bed.There was a letter, her old blue hat, and a soccer ball.Sora fingered the hat and turned to the letter.Sora had just remembered that she had put that letter in the day she got mad at her mom.She had never wanted to read it so she put it in their with all her other old stuff, but now Sora read the letter, two years later.

Dear Sora,

If you are reading this I am probably dead.I just want you to know that no matter what has happened I will always love you no matter what.I also know that you love me, because I am watching over you every day of your life.I want you to know that when I wanted you too take over the flower shop, it was only because I thought it would leave you in a stable condition, but I know now that I was wrong.

Sora take care of yourself, and be careful about your father.He was a good man once, but he slowly turned into a monster, it was all the pressure, but he loves you.He may appear sometime but do not be afraid to defend yourself, because he is a dangerous man.Also Sora, I want you to know that if you ever want to get married, I want it to be to a man that you truly love and loves you back.

I have only one thing left to say now, and that is that Sora you must find out what love means yourself, because only then will you let me go, and then I will be free.

Love,

Mother

Sora felt tears sliding down her cheeks and she cried, she cried tears of sorrow for her mother.She cried about the loss, she cried for all the years that she had wasted, until finally she was cried out.Slowly she folded the letter and put it in her pocket, then she picked up her old blue helmet, yanked off her headscarf and slid on the helmet.Surprisingly it fit, after all those years it still fit!

Sora grabbed the soccer ball and headed downstairs.She quickly slid out the door and drove to the park.There she found a secluded field and put down the soccerball, slowly she kicked it and started to remember the feel of the ball.Soon she was running up and down the field, kicking the ball and playing with it.She was surprised at how good it felt! Then Tai and the other boys showed up and they asked her if she wanted to join the game.Sora nodded and started to play.

Everyone was surprised at how good she still was!Sora was running up and down, scoring, blocking, stealing.Sora smiled out of exhilaration and she thought, "Love is having fun with your friends, and remembering old times."Finally she left and headed toward the tennis courts.

Once there she found a wall where she practiced some of her old moves.She felt even more exhilarated as she remembered the smooth feel of the swings, until finally she was too tired to play.Collapsing on a park bench, Sora sat and thought, "Love is never giving up on someone, love is like the wind strong yet elusive."

Looking up Sora saw that the sun was setting.Getting up she started to walk home.As she did she glanced at familiar places, and saw ghosts of her past.She saw herself as a young girl walking home holding hands with her mother, then as a ten-year-old playing soccer with her friends, a 15-year-old walking hand in hand with Tai, then a 19-year-old happy and laughing as she walked to the flower shop, one of her at age 20 together with all her friends, and finally at age 22 helping her fragile mother walk through the park.Sora heard all the echoing laughter, and happiness, and silently said, "Mother, love is everything.It is when you are with people who care about you.Love is never giving up on someone, accepting their strengths with their weaknesses.Love is understanding, and being there for people.Love is courage, friendship, sincerity, knowledge, hope, and light.Love is everything.Mother, love is life!"Sora felt a strong pure flash of red light, and she knew that she had finally remembered what love was.She didn't have to look at her bracelet because she felt it in her heart.The restraint around her heart was gone, and she felt lighter and happier then she had been in a long time.

Looking up Sora noticed that she had reached the house, glancing at her watch she found that it was around the time that everyone met in the living room, so she crept into the garden to get something before she went in.

# In the living room…

Everyone was sitting in their positions, except for Sora who wasn't there.Then a bright red light flashed through the room, but T.K. and Kari were the only ones to notice it.They cuddled up closer and whispered, "She did it!"

"I knew she could do it!" (Kari)

Smiling they quickly kissed, and then they turned to Tai who was again lying on his back."Tai what's on your mind?"

"Oh I was just thinking about the soccer game today.Did any of you guys notice that-" (Tai)

But Tai was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hi guys, did you miss me?"

Sora was standing in the doorway holding seven different flowers.She wore her old blue hat, and she had a sparkle in her eye that everyone realized had been missing.She seemed to be happier now!

"Sora!" (Mimi)

"That's my name!" (Sora)

"Why are you holding those flowers?" (Izzy)

"Oh, they are my presents to you." (Sora)

"Huh?" (Everyone)

Sora just moved to Mimi and said, "Mimi I'm giving you this pink lily because it represents you perfectly!You are sweet and delicate, like the lily."

Mimi took the flower and said, "Thank you!"

Then Sora turned to Matt and said, "Like the blue morning glory you are icy, yet cool, but when you look closer you are really sweet and caring!"

Matt took the flower with a nod, and Sora continued to Kari.

"Kari, you're simple and kind, just like a daisy, yet not as delicate as a lily, but loved just the same!"

Kari had tears in her eyes, but she took it, and whispered, "Thanks."

Next she dropped a sunflower in T.K.'s lap."T.K. always smiling and laughing, bringing happiness into the room!"

T.K. smiled and gave Sora a hug, making sure not to crush the flower.Then she turned to Izzy and held out a piece of ivy."Izzy you like the ivy are everywhere searching out facts, but always staying bright and cheerful."

Then she handed Joe a small flower. "I got this from a cactus.At first you may seem prickly, but you are really as sweet as this flower."

Finally she turned to Tai, and said, "A dandelion for the leader!Brave and headstrong, yet always laughing!"

By the time Sora finished, everyone had tears in their eyes.Turning Sora said, "Kari, Mimi don't cry, we have a ton of work to do getting ready for someone's upcoming wedding!"

"Oh Sora!I'm just happy your back!"Then Kari and Mimi both gave her hugs, and Sora felt her eyes welling up.Then to her surprise she heard Tai say, "Group hug!" 

Five more pairs of arms joined in on the embrace and Sora started to laugh.

"Agh!You're squashing the flowers!" (Izzy)

"I can't breath!" (Joe)

"Who's idea was it for a group hug?" (Matt)

"Tai!" (Kari)

With that everyone tackled Tai, and started to tickle him, "AAAAUUUGGGGHHHH I HATE BEING TICKLED!"

"We know!" Everyone fell into a pile of giggles on top of poor Tai.

"Help!" (Tai)

Finally everyone got enough strength to get off of Tai, and they got back into their original positions and the room settled into a peaceful calm.With Tai looking over Sora's shoulder to see what she was doing, T.K. and Kari talking about their plans, Matt and Mimi working on some music, and finally Joe and Izzy studying some plans on Izzy's laptop.

WTL: Well the next part's gonna be the bachelor party, :dun: :dun: :DUN!:It involves the girls sneaking in, and the boys playing a small game of Truth or Dare.

So Read and Review this story please, flames welcome.


	8. Rediscovery- The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: Why, oh, why have people made up this kind of torture?I don't own digimon.

LTW: Do people ever get tired of saying that?

Biyomon:I don't know, but I've gotten tired of reading it!

Li: People don't get tired of it if they don't wanna get sued.

WTL: True, anyway this is the bachelor party and the boys don't quite expect T.K.'s surprise.And yes I know I put Miyako in the other part, but I meant Yolei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A Secret meeting…_

"Come on in guys, you too T.K." (Kari)

"Are you sure Kari?" (T.K.)

"SHHH!!!!Hurry up, and just come in it's only an hour until your bachelor party, and we need to be sure of the plan." (Kari)

"This is going to be so fun!" (Mimi)

"Definitely, thanks for inviting me to help!" (Amy)

"No problem!Besides we all know that you have a HUGE crush on Joe." (Sora)

"How'd you know? I mean-" (Amy)

"Smooth move, don't worry about it!Girls intuition!" (Miyako)

Amy just blushed even redder, and toyed with the end of her long braid.Amy had met Joe in college and they had kept in touch with each other over the years, and Amy had fallen head-over-heels in love with Joe.

"Um… could we hurry this up?" T.K. had started getting really uncomfortable as he listened to them confess their girlish fantasies.

"Oh. Right." Kari turned and faced the eight girls, and one boy and eyed them all carefully."Now.We are all going to dress up like those Arabian Princesses with those kerchiefs over the lower half of our faces.Then we'll put these color contacts on, and temporarily die our hair, or streak it or just do something crazy to it.We have to make sure that the boys won't recognize us."

"Good, then I'll get them to play a simple game of Truth or Dare." (T.K.) 

All the girls nodded, and then shoed T.K. out of the room.Then they looked at each other, and Mimi ran to T.K.'s stereo, and turned it on full blast.Then they all started to talk, gossip, and giggle as they started to get ready for the party.

_The bachelor party, 7:00,_

"Thanks for coming you guys!" (T.K.)

"No problem!" (Matt)

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" (Izzy)

"One of the things I'm not allergic too!" (Joe)

"Always wanted to see how one is!" (Cody)

"Had to come!" (Michael)

"Where's the surprise?" (Davis)

"No girls!" (Tai)

"Right!" (Everyone)

"Wrong!" (T.K.)

"What?" (everyone)

"Here's the surprise!" (T.K.)

Everyone's jaw dropped as eight girls danced into the room, dressed in Arabian type outfits.The one is light pink headed toward T.K. she had short brown hair, lightly streaked with yellow, and her eyes were amber, but you couldn't see anymore of her face because all the girls had cloth around the bottom half of their faces.Then a girl in pale green headed to Matt and started to massage him.She had long black hair highlighted with pink, and dark green eyes.Tai's girl had curly chestnut hair, and blue eyes, and she started to play with his hair.Izzy had a girl with long yellow hair with streaks of light purple, and she had brown eyes.Joe got a girl with long whitish red hair, and light purple eyes.

Davis's girl had short frizzy red hair, and teal eyes, while Michael's had long blue hair streaked with white, and orange eyes, while Cody had a girl with shoulder length purple hair, and grey eyes.The girls quickly got the guys relaxed, and danced for them, then T.K. said, "Why don't we play a game of Truth or Dare?"

"Cool!" (Matt)

"Prodigious!" (Izzy)

"Okay." (Cody)

"When are we going to start?" (Joe)

"I repeat, good thing the girl's aren't here!" (Tai)

As Tai said that the girls started to giggle.T.K. quickly got some sodas, and handed them to the guys.Waiting until he was sure that they had gotten a BIG sugar rush he started.

"Let's see, who will my first victim be?"T.K. pretended to be glancing at the boys, but he was really watching the girls for any signs.He noticed that they were nonchalantly nodding towards Izzy, so he said, "Izzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" (Izzy)

T.K. pretended to think, but he was just waiting for signs from Yolei.He saw that she was slowly and languidly motioning from him to her, so he said, "Izzy, what do you think about Yolei?"

"Well, I like her." (Izzy)

"What do you mean by _like_, hm?" (Joe)

"Yeah Izzy what do you mean by _like?_" (Matt)

"'Fess up!" (Tai)

Izzy started to look worried, and all the girls were watching him intently. "Well I _like_-like her, but I don't like-like her.You know!And I don't _LIKE-like her, but she's on her way to being __LIKE-liked, but right now she's at the stage of __like-like, but not like-like, although she might be at __like-like.Hmm.I'd have to say that I __like-like her."_

Everyone including the girls were sweatdropping, even Yolei who was used to it.Finally Davis broke the silence, "So does this mean you like her?"

":sigh: Yes." (Izzy)

T.K. saw that Yolei was now in a state of bliss, but Izzy interrupted his thoughts. 

"Joe Truth or Dare?" (Izzy)

"Truth." (Joe)

"Who do you like?" (Izzy)

"Mph." (Joe)

"I couldn't quite hear you, Joe." (Tai)

"Speak up!" (Matt)

"Come on it's not like anyone's going to laugh at you!" (T.K.)

"Fine, Amy." (Joe)

"Oh!You go boy!" (Tai) 

"Funny, Cody your turn." (Joe)

"Truth." (Cody)

"When was your first kiss, and I mean _REAL_ kiss?" (Joe)

Cody started to turn red, and all the boys started to laugh.

"My first kiss was four years ago, with Liz.We were strolling in the park and well, yeah." (Cody)

"Oooohh, aren't we experienced?" (Michael)

"Yeah, a person would wonder just _HOW_ experienced!" (Izzy) T.K. noticed that Liz who was right behind Cody had now turned a bright red color.

"Michael, Truth or Dare?" (Cody)

"Um, Dare." (Michael)

"I dare you to sing the song, Barbie Girl!" (Cody)

"WHAT!!!?" (Michael)

"Better warm up your vocal cords!" (Davis)

"Yeah, Matt you have competition!" (Tai)

"SHUT UP!" (Michael)

Michael started to sing and soon the whole room was in fits of laughter.The boys were rolling around on the floor while the girls were turning red in the face.Finally Michael finished and the boys continued to laugh.

"Oh! Oh! Michael!You're such a good Barbie Girl!" (Izzy)

"Didn't know you liked pink!" (Joe)

"I didn't know your hair was long enough to brush!" (Matt)

Finally the room calmed down and Michael continued the game, " Matt, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." (Matt)

"If there was a song you could sing to the girl you liked the most, what song would it be?" (Michael)

"For the Girl Who Has Everything." (Matt)

"Hmm, why that song?" (Joe)

"Yeah, Matt why that song?" (Davis)

"Well, it must mean the girl is rich." (T.K.)

"Hmm." (Tai)

"It's Mimi!" (Michael)

"Yeah, it's Mimi." (Cody)

"Hey that makes sense!" (Izzy)

"Matt are we right?" (Joe)

By now Matt was blushing bright red, so it didn't really matter what he said, and they all knew that they had guessed right.Mimi had now joined Amy and Yolei in bliss, but now Matt asked Davis, "Truth or Dare."

"Dare, of course." (Davis)

Matt started to think.First he looked at the girls then Davis, then stared yet again, Davis was growing nervous when Matt started to smile evily.

"Davis I dare you to dance to "I'm Too Sexy for my Shirt" in front of the girls!" (Matt)

"WHAT?!" (Davis)

"WHAT?!" (T.K.)

"WHAT?!" (The girls)

"Um, okay." (Davis)

"NO!I mean, um…!You can't!" (T.K.)

"Why not?It _is a bachelor party and it's not like the girls are here!" (Tai)_

"Um, well you see-, um, um." (T.K.)

"Come off it!It's a dare and Davis has to do it!" (Matt)

T.K. sighed as Davis started. Davis had just started to dance when the door to T.K.'s apartment crashed open, and a tall red haired man stalked in. He headed straight toward the girl next to Tai and jerked her up. "SORA TAKENOUCHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sora?" (Everybody)

"That's not Sora!" (Tai)

"Oh yeah!?" The man ripped off the mask, and forced the girl to take off her contacts.Everyone gasped.

"Uh, SURPRISE!" (T.K.)

All the boys jaws dropped as the girls all took off their disguises.

"T.K.!!!" (All the boys)

"What do you want with me?" (Sora)

"Don't you remember me? I'm your father!" 

"WHAT!" (Everybody)

"That's right Sora, now what is this I hear about you getting married?" 

"But dad-"

"Don't but dad me!What do you call this?"

"A bachelor party!" (Sora)

"That's even worse!How can you even think about that line of work!It's disgusting!" (Dad)

"I'm not a stripper! I was doing my friend a favor!" (Sora)

"Yeah right!I saw the way you were acting around that man with the brown hair!" (Dad)

"You mean Tai?He's my best-friend!" (Sora)

"Hah!How could you know a famous soccer player?!"With that the man launched himself on Tai and started to hit Tai.

"TAI!" (Everyone)

"THAT'S IT!T.K. do you have my spare chain?" (Sora)

"The one you let me borrow?" (T.K.)

"Yeah. Now go GET IT!" (Sora)

T.K. quickly ran and got it and threw it to Sora, by now Tai had wounds all over his body, and he was bleeding from a cut on his arm.She quickly caught it and whipped it around her dad's waist, and jerked him off Tai.Kari quickly saw what she was doing and ran to get her staff.When she got back she stood next to Sora in position ready to defend any of the boys if they needed.

"Get out of here Dad." (Sora)

"We're both skilled in self-defense, don't make us use it." (Kari)

"Hah!So am I!" With that Sora's dad launched himself yet again at Tai, but Kari jumped out and blocked the man with her staff, then jabbing him in the stomach.He got up again, but this time Sora swung him up and around with her chain and slammed him on the floor.When he got up yet again Kari knocked him in the head, and chest, while Sora yelled, "T.K.! Get the window open!" 

T.K. quickly thrust open the window, and Kari knocked the man onto the floor.When he got back up Sora thrust her chain around his waist and flung him out the window into the swimming pool.T.K. closed the window and Sora rushed to Tai's side.He was lying on the floor unconscious.Matt quickly picked him up and everybody scrambled into Kari, Sora, and Michael's cars.Michael, Cody, Davis, Yolei, and all the girls not including Kari and Mimi went to their homes, while everyone else quickly drove to Sora's house, and made sure all the doors and gates were locked.Then they quickly carried Tai upstairs, where Joe examined him.

_Down in the living room…_

"Where did you guys learn Karate?" (Matt)

"Oh, after you guys all left, we were sort of bored so we decided to take Karate lessons.Sora specializes in the chain, while I specialize in the staff, and hand to hand." (Kari)

"I hope Tai's alright." (Sora)

"He'll be okay." (Izzy)

"I hope so." (Sora)

"Don't worry Sora, he'll be fine." (Mimi)  
  


"You guys can visit him now." (Joe)

Everyone rushed upstairs at the sound of Joe's voice, and they went in at five-minute-intervals. Finally Sora went in last, but first she went into her room to get an herb.

"Hey Tai." She said quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I've felt better.Sora, are you alright?I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I feel so worthless.I'm supposed to be the brave leader, but I just watched."

"Tai, you couldn't help it, you were hurt." As Sora had been talking she had been mixing the herb in some water.Softly she dipped her hand in the bowl and slowly gathered up some of the salve, then carefully smoothed some onto Tai's arm where there was a bruise.

"That feels good.Thanks Sora, for always being there, even when I've been a jerk." 

"Don't worry about it."Tai watched Sora's face as she continued to smooth the salve on his arm. It seemed so gentle, and calm.Tai felt the pain dull as Sora's cool fingers lightly spread the salve along his wounds. (AND NONE OF THIS IS GOING TO GET PERVERTED SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!)

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really still think of me as your best friend?" (Tai)

Sora stopped working for a minute and looked at Tai.Smiling she said, "Of course!We've been through everything together!Through evil digimon and death, through laughter and sorrow.Now lift your face, I need to reach the wounds on your forehead and cheek."

Sora leaned toward Tai, and gently traced his wounds with the cool salve.Tai could smell her perfume, and her touch felt feather light.He wanted to reach up and stroke her cheek, but he didn't.Instead he said, "Sora, remember when I left, and we promised that we would always stay together?"

"Yeah."

"Well I missed you so much!I never stopped thinking about you!Everyday I would sit down and think, today I'm gonna write back, but I never did.I was always too afraid that you would decide that you never loved me and that you would hate me.So I never wrote to you."

By then Sora had finished smoothing on the ointment. "Oh Tai, I could never hate you!We've known each other too long to have to worry about that!"

"Sora can you ever forgive me?I mean I would have come if I had known about your mother's death, and I would have come if you had just asked."

"Tai I forgave you a long time ago, and I never asked because I knew that you were happy as a soccer player, and I didn't want to take your happiness away."

"Sora-" (Tai)

Sora put her finger on his lips, "Sh.You need to get some rest."

He gripped her hand and said, "Okay, but Sora-"

"Tai, here.I'm going to play some music to help you sleep, and the answer is yes."

Tai lifted his eyebrow, but he started to relax when Sora started to play some music on his radio.He felt the words of the song coming from his heart and he understood why Sora had said yes.The song that she had turned on was Are You Going To Be There.__

He slowly felt himself drift off into sleep, and the last thing he saw was Sora's gentle face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: The next part is about Mimi and Matt, I know I've been really sketchy on that, so the next one will be for all those Mimato fans. So Read and Review, Flames welcome.I didn't write down the lyrics to Are You Going to be There because I'll be more specific about that in later parts.


	9. Rediscovery- For the Girl Who Has Everyt...

Disclaimer:I said it once I'll say it again!I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!

WTL: Okay this part is mostly Mimato, so this part is for you all you Mimato lovers!

Biyomon: I was wondering when you'd get to them.

Kero-chan: Yeah, this didn't look at all like a Mimato.

Li: What's a Mimato?

WTL, Biyo, and Kero: :sweatdrop:

WTL: A Mimato- 

Biyomon: is a-

Kero-chan: romance story-

WTL, Biyo, Kero: between Mimi and Matt!

Li: OH!Now I get it!  
  


WTL: :Sigh: on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# At Sora's house, the day after the bachelor party, 10:00 …

Mimi quietly walked around the house thinking, thinking, and thinking.She continued to wander until she heard familiar voice, singing.Quietly she crept toward the door, and slipped into the room.There she lightly sat on the bed watching Matt singing For The Girl Who Has Everything.His back was too her, and he was singing to a picture, a picture of her!Mimi smiled and closed her eyes letting the music drift around her, as she listened to Matt's smooth, velvety voice.

_You drive a pretty car,_

_You know how fine you are,_

_And nobody needs to say it,_

_No way._

_ _

_They love the clothes you wear,_

_They compliment you,_

_And I just love the way,_

_You play it._

_ _

_But the only thing you dream of,_

_Money can't buy for you,_

_And in my dreams, _

_I'll make your wish come true._

_ _

_Chorus_

_For the girl who has everything,_

_I bring you love,_

_I bring you love,_

_Cause the girl who has everything,_

_Can't get enough of my love. _

_ _

_Why do you run and hide,_

_Say what you fell inside,_

_Why must you always fake it,_

_Girl you need to understand,_

_Your hearts safe within my hands,_

_I promise I'll never break it._

_ _

_I know that you still dream of, _

_What money can't buy for you,_

_And in my dreams I'll make your wish come true._

_ _

_Chorus_

_ _

_If just let me try,_

_My baby listen,_

_I'll help you find,_

_What you've been missin._

_Gotta listen to your heart,_

_And not your mind,_

_Oh baby, yeah,_

_ _

_Chorus_

_ _

Mimi opened her eyes as Matt finished singing and sighed.Matt really did like her, as much as she loved him!At the sound of Mimi's sigh Matt whirled around and flushed a bright red.

"Mimi!What are you doing here?" (Matt)

"Oh, Matt did you write that song?It was beautiful!" (Mimi)

"Um, yeah. I wrote it the first year my band went on tour." (Matt)

"Whoever you wrote it for is a really lucky girl!" (Mimi)

Matt nodded and started to tune his guitar, _should I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if-_ Mimi broke into his thoughts.

"Ew!This picture is old, and I came out horrible!Ugh, I'll be right back!"Mimi had run out of the room, right after examining the picture on the shelf.True it was a really bad picture but Matt had been too afraid to ask for a real picture.Soon Mimi had run back and slipped a photo into Matt's hands.Matt glanced down and saw that it was a picture of her and him 5 years ago.They were smiling and laughing, and the picture was in a frame that read, The Best of Friends.

"Mimi!I can't believe you still have this picture!I gave it to you such a long time ago!" (Matt)

"I know but I've always cherished our friendship, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you that first year!" (Mimi)

Matt blinked and slowly a smile spread on his face.He looked down into Mimi's sincere gold-brown eyes, and took her hands in his.

"Mimi can I ask you something?" (Matt)

"Sure Matt, what is it?" (Mimi)

"Well there's this girl that I've known for a really long time and, well I really like her, a lot, but I'm too afraid to tell her how I feel.She's just so beautiful, sweet, and kind, and I think "how could she ever like a man like me?"What do you think I should do?" (Matt)

Mimi felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't move her gaze from Matt's.As he talked her heart dropped lower, and lower._He really doesn't love me.I was just imagining things._Mimi just looked into those beautiful blue eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Well I think that you should tell her everything you've just told me now, including how much you like her." Then Mimi took one last look in his eyes and said, "If she refuses you she doesn't deserve you!"With that Mimi snatched her hands out of Matt's and darted out of his room, but instead of going to her room she ran into Tai's where she knew Sora would be.

Matt stared after Mimi and he wanted so much to go after her, but something held him back, something that was telling him that right now was the wrong time, instead he put down the guitar, and went downstairs into the flower garden.There he sat under the shade of a tree, and started to think.

# Tai's room, 10:30…

"Mimi! What's wrong?!" (Sora)

"Oh Sora, it's Matt!" (Mimi)

Sora quickly got up from her position by Tai's bed, and quickly made sure that he was asleep and led Mimi to the corner of the room.There they sat down on the beanbags, and Mimi started to talk.

"Sora, it's just that- ever since I met him-well, I" (Mimi)

"Mimi, slow down.Tell me everything." (Sora)

"Well, ever since the first time I saw Matt, I thought that he was cute, and well I had a small crush on him, but as we continued through the Digiworld and I saw how he treated T.K. I started to admire him, and soon I had fallen in love with him.When I moved back from America I was so happy as Matt and I became closer and closer friends.I really thought that he liked me, but then he left.I couldn't stand being without him so I moved to France, and continued work as a fashion designer there, but I missed Matt too much.Just a couple minutes ago I realized that Matt likes someone else, and- and- oh Sora!"(Mimi)

Sora hugged Mimi and let her cry."Mimi, I know what you're going through.But don't lose hope.Matt may still love you, and you just got the wrong message, okay?"

Mimi looked up through her tears and slowly wiped them, nodding she said, "Okay.Now I better work on that wedding dress, instead of weeping."  
  


"That's my girl, now why don't you give me the bottom half to work on in here, while you work on the more complicated stitching.Thank goodness we're only making the wedding dress!"

"Okay, I'll be right back."With that Mimi was gone and back, with an armful of material, dumping it onto Sora's lap she started to explain how she wanted the skirt made, but finally she turned to leave. "Thanks Sora, and by the way, I know that you still love Tai."

Sora gave Mimi a questioning look and Mimi said, "Don't worry!I'm the only one, besides Kari."

With that Mimi left and headed back to her room and sat down to stitch on the wedding dress. 

_11:30…_

Matt softly opened Mimi's door.He stopped for a couple minutes enjoying the picture she made.Mimi was sitting caught in the light of a window, and bending over some cloth that was spread all over her lap, and her hair was sprawled over her shoulders.Hating to spoil the tranquility Matt cleared his throat, making sure that his hand was behind his back.

"Matt?" (Mimi)

"Mimi, I have something to tell you." (Matt)

Mimi cleared the stuff off her lap and was about to stand up when Matt motioned for her to stay seated.So she did, but then to her surprise, Matt knelt down on his knees, and took her hand.With his other hand he laid a bouquet of pink lilies in her lap, and started to talk.

"Mimi, since the first day I met you I thought that you were the most beautiful, kind, and sweet girl that I have ever met.And I have to tell you that I love you, with all my heart and soul."

Mimi looked at the bouquet in her lap and then at Matt.Then she flung the bouquet out of her lap, sprang down on her knees, and embraced him.

"Oh Matt!I've been waiting for you to say those words for the longest time!Yes! Yes I love you too!You are all that a girl could ever want!" 

With that they both bent closer and closed their eyes, sharing a long, sweet kiss, with a shower of pink lilies raining down on her.

Slowly they parted and Matt put his arm around Mimi."Mimi, I've been wondering would you like to sing a duet with me at the wedding?"

"Of course!Now that we are a couple!Why not sing, "When I Fall In Love"?"(Mimi)

"Perfect! Now let's go practice." (Matt)

Matt waited as Mimi quickly picked up all the lilies, and put them in a vase.Then as they walked out the door, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and they both started to laugh as they walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL:I DID IT!!!!I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!HAH!ARTEMIS I DID IT!I FINALLY COMPLETED A MIMATO!!!YAHA! YAHA! WHOOHOO!

Kero: Now that she is completely hyper, please read and review.

Li: Flames are welcome.

WTL: stops and glares:

Li: Not that you'll get anyway!  
  


WTL: That's alright, flames are okay, but not from either Li or Kero!

Kero: What about Biyo?

Biyo: Don't bring me into this!


	10. Rediscovery- Are You Gonna Be There

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

WTL: Jeez!I didn't think that this would be that long!Good thing there are only a couple more chapters left!

Kero: You JUST realized that this fic was going to be long?

Li: Sometimes I wonder who's denser, you or Sakura.

WTL:THAT'S IT YOU ARE HEREBY BANISHED FROM THIS FANFIC!! Except for Biyomon she's cool.

  
Biyomon: Thanks!

Li and Kero: :Puppy dog faces:Please let us stay.

WTL: I SAID …… oh alright, you win.You can stay.

Li and Kero: YES! 

Biyo and WTL: Anyway this is purely Taiora, so there!I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# At Sora's house, two days after Tai is injured, 10:00…

Sora was sitting curled up in a chair by Tai's bed, with the skirt of Kari's wedding dress draped over the chair.She had locked his door to make sure that Kari wouldn't accidentally stumble in, and see her wedding dress.Carefully stitching she glanced up every once in awhile to check up on Tai, but he just kept sleeping so Sora continued to stitch.Finally as she finished sewing the hem of the skirt she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" (Sora)

"It's me, Mimi." (Mimi)

"Come in." (Sora)

Sora gently put down the skirt and let Mimi in.Mimi was also carrying part of the wedding dress.Sora quickly pulled up another chair, and Mimi sat down in it, then they both started to stitch again. *I know I know!They are stitching an awful lot, but how do you think they are going to finish the dress? The wedding _is_ only 3 weeks away!* 

"So Sora, did I tell you?" (Mimi)

"No, what happened?" (Sora)

"Well he gave me flowers, this beautiful bouquet of pink lillies, and well, you know." (Mimi)

"See I told you!" (Sora)

"Anyway, Matt wanted me to ask you if you would perform a song at the wedding." (Mimi)

"Sure!I'll sing "From This Moment On"." (Sora)

"Perfect!Now 'fess up about the Tai thing going on!" (Mimi)

"Wh-What do you mean?" (Sora)

"Don't you try to hide it!" (Mimi)

"Hide what?" (Sora)

"Sora, you are blushing bright red and you expect me to believe you?" (Mimi)

"Fine! Fine!But I won't tell you here!I'll tell you tonight after dinner, okay?" (Sora)

"Okay!Now give me that skirt, you've helped enough.It's time for you to get started on those flowers!" (Mimi)

"Okay!" (Sora)

With that Sora and Mimi split up.Mimi going back to her room, and Sora to hers to get a sketch pad.Then Sora sat back in the same position and went back to work.

_Tai's room 11:00…_

Tai slowly opened his eyes.His wounds felt much better!Languidly he turned his head, and spotted Sora.She was sitting curled up in a chair, sketch pad in her lap, pencils scattered all over the paper.Her eyes were closed, and Tai could tell that Sora had fallen asleep.Struggling up he found that he could now walk by himself!Delighted he walked all around the room and ended up back by Sora.Reaching out he stroked her cheek, and smoothed back an unruly piece of hair.Then he picked her up and laid her down on his bed so she could sleep easier. *NO HENTAI!NO!IT WILL NOT GET PERVERTED!* Glancing back at her, he left and went to the bathroom.

_ _

# A few minutes later, Sora…

Sora yawned and pulled the covers closer around her, and snuggled up closer on the pillow. She let out a sigh, and sniffed the pillow expecting to smell the same comforting flower scent, but instead she smelt a different more manly smell.She was about to open her eyes, but she decided that she liked the smell and she was about to go back to sleep when her thoughts started to wander through her mind._Hmm.This scent isn't that bad.It feels so good lying here, I haven't been so relaxed in a long time!Hmm, come to think of it this smell reminds me of Tai.Will I ever get up my nerve to tell… Tai! _With that Sora shot straight up, but then she sank back down.Finally she willed her eyes to open, and then she shot back up.She was in Tai's bed!Where was Tai?Sora glanced frantically around and was about to get up and search for him when Tai opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Sora!How did you sleep?" (Tai)

Sora rushed up and gave Tai a big hug.

"Oh Tai!Where were you?Don't scare me like that! Tai thank you!Wait a minute!Taichi Kamiya what are you doing out of bed?GET BACK INTO THAT BED!" (Sora)

Tai just made some very big, very sad puppy dog eyes, and looked at Sora.Sora tried to glance away, but she just couldn't.

_ _

"But Sora, I'm fine.I don't wanna go back to bed." Then Tai created _THE _puppy dog face, and his lower lip trembled, "Please?"

Sora had no chance.Sighing she nodded, "Fine you don't have to go back to bed.You seem okay, anyway."  
  


Tai started to grin mischievously, and Sora didn't see it coming.With a burst of speed Tai picked her up and threw her onto his bed, grabbed his pillow and started to whack her.

"Hey!Tai!STOP!" (Sora)

"NO!Haha!This is fun!" (Tai)

"Ooohh!I'm going to get you for that!"With that Sora quickly grabbed the other pillow and started to whack Tai back.They continued to whack each other, until Sora started to tickle Tai.

"AUGH!Stop!I surrender!Augh!" (Tai)

"HAH!Who's the champion!" Sora stopped tickling Tai, and grinned in triumph.

"NOT YOU!"With that Tai started to tickle her so hard that Sora had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Stop!Haha!Stop!" (Sora)

"NO!" (Tai)

Sora was about to give up when she spotted her bottle of ice water on the dresser.Quickly throwing Tai on the floor, she grabbed her bottle of water, opened it, and poured it onto Tai. 

"HAH!Take that!"(Sora)

"THAT IS COLD!" (Tai)

Sora just looked at Tai's wet sopping hair, and started to giggle.Soon both Tai and Sora were rolling around on the floor out of laughter, until Tai _accidentally_ bumped his head with Sora's.

"Ouch!Good thing my hair cushioned that bump!" (Tai)

"Easy for you to say." Sora sat rubbing her forehead, and glaring at Tai.

"Aw Sora I'm sorry." (Tai)

"That's what you always say!" With that Sora crossed her arms, and turned her back on Tai.Tai just grinned and slowly crept up behind her.Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her, and when Sora turned her head to say something sarcastic, he quickly kissed her.Okay maybe not _that_ quickly.

He closed his eyes and savored the kiss.He had been wanting to do this for four years now.He was a little surprised when he felt Sora return the kiss, but he just ignored it, and started to stroke her hair.

# Sora…

At first Sora's eyes widened but then as the kiss deepened she felt her body relax, and she closed her eyes.Finally they drew apart, but they continued to look into each others eyes.

"Sora, I've been wanting to do that for 4 years, now." (Tai)

"Me too, Tai, me too." (Sora)

"Sora that other night when you played that song, did you really mean what you said?" (Tai)

Sora quickly lowered her lashes and stared at her hands.She felt herself flush a bright red, and was disappointed when Tai let go of her and got up, but then she heard music, and looking up she saw Tai offering her a hand.Taking it she got up, she put her arms around his neck, and felt him put his around her waist.Staring into his wonderful chocolate brown eyes, she felt the words waft through the air around her.

_If I was down,_

_Would your arms lift me up,_

_To higher ground,_

_With just the strength of your love?_

_ _

_If I was lost,_

_Would I find something_

_In your eyes,_

_To lead me home?_

_ _

_And if it all went wrong,_

_Would you be there to hold,_

_It's easy to be there through the good times,_

_But when the times get hard,_

_Would you stay or walk away?_

_ _

_Chorus_

_Are you gonna be there,_

_When the rain comes,_

_Are you gonna be there,_

_With a warm touch, (I'm not sure about that lyric)_

_Can you swear you'll be there,_

_With a real love,_

_Are you gonna be there?_

_ _

_Will you stand by my side,_

_Through the bad times,_

_Through whatever will be,_

_Will you still be mine,_

_Will you stay in my life for a lifetime,_

_Are you gonna be there?_

_  
End of Chorus_

_ _

_When I need someone to hold,_

_Someone there for me,_

_Are you gonna be there?_

_ _

_In my world,_

_If it should all fall down,_

_Will you be there, _

_To turn in around,_

_ _

_Will you still care,_

_Can I depend on you,_

_To see me through this life?_

_ _

_And if it all goes wrong,_

_Will you still make it right,_

_It's easy to be there through the good times,_

_But when the times get hard,_

_Will you still be on my side?_

_ _

_Chorus_

_ _

_When I need someone beside me,_

_Someone there for me,_

_Are you gonna be,_

_There with the arms to hold me,_

_There with the love I need,_

_Will you be there._

_ _

_Heart and Soul I need to know,_

_Are you gonna be there,_

_Are you gonna still care,_

_Are you gonna be there?_

_ _

_Will you stay by my side,_

_Are you gonna be mine,_

_Are you gonna be there?_

_ _

_Chorus_

_ _

Sora had closed her eyes as she danced with Tai and she found that she had rested her forehead against his chest.Slowly she pulled away and found that Tai had also closed his eyes, and had been stroking her hair with one hand.She lowered her lashes again and started to think. _Did I really mean what I said, that night?Do I really, truly still love him?Will I be there for him?Am I ready for this?_Then Sora felt a stirring in her heart, and knew that yes, she had meant what she said, but before she could say anything, Tai had started to talk.She felt him reach under her chin and lift her face to look into his.

# Tai…

"Sora, I- well I just wanted to tell you that the reason why I left to play soccer in that other country was because-" (Tai)

"Tai, you had to!You were offered a job there!" (Sora)

Tai just grinned sadly, and went on before he lost his nerve, "No Sora.I could've played here, I was offered a job here." Tai willed himself to go on, as he saw the question in Sora's eyes. "You see I left because of you.I had all these feelings jumbled up in my heart, and deep down inside I knew I loved you*before I met you, sorry I just had to do that, now just go on and ignore this*, but I kept thinking with my brain instead of my heart, and I thought that I wasn't ready for it, so I thought that the only thing to do was leave.So I did, and it wasn't until a year later, did I realize how much I really did miss you, and how much I loved you, but then I thought that you had found someone else, so I never mentioned anything." 

When Tai finished he looked away, and expected Sora to slap him, but it never came, instead a soft hand turned his face to look at her.

"Tai, I knew it all along.I guess I never wanted to admit it, but I always knew the real reason why you left.I guess I felt you needed time, that's why I stopped writing, and I also had doubts.Especially when my mother died, I felt that no one cared, but when you and all the others came back I realized that you guys still were my friends, and that well, Tai I love you, and yes, I will be there!" (Sora)

"Oh Sora, I've waited four years for you to say those three words!Sora, I love you too, I always have, even when we were in the digiworld!I just never realized it, and yes, I will always be there!" With that Tai picked up Sora and started to twirl her around, laughing they both shared a quick kiss, then Tai put her down.Sora led Tai to the bed and after she straightened it up she pointed toward it.

"Now Taichi Kamiya, you are going to rest! No ifs, ands, or buts!" (Sora)

"Yes, Mommy." Laughing he got into bed and let Sora tuck him in, and watched as Sora walked out of the room.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room, okay?" (Sora)

"Okay, and by the way did I ever tell you how beautiful you look with your hair down like that?" (Tai)

But Sora just flashed him a grin, and closed the door behind her, letting Tai drift into his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL:I finished that part!Now I only have 3 more parts to write!Izzy/Yolei's part, Joe/Amy's part, and then the actual wedding!The next part is going to be Izzy and Yolei, and yes I am a very devoted fan to that.Anyway, read and review, flames are welcome.


	11. Rediscovery- Have You Ever

Disclaimer: Um, what was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah! :Biyo, Kero, Li sweatdrop: I don't own digimon!

Li: How could she forget?

Biyo: I dunno.

Kero: After all that complaining about it too!

WTL: Are you guys talking about me?

:Plaster on innocent faces:

WTL: Good, anyway this is the Yolei/Izzy part.WHAT THE HECK DO YOU CALL THAT TYPE OF ROMANCE?????

Biyo: um…

Kero: um….

Li: um….

WTL: I take it you don't know.

:Kero, Biyo, and Li happily shake their heads: 

WTL: :sigh: oh well, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Izzy's room, 2 weeks before the wedding…_

Izzy was lying on his bed staring off into space.It was after breakfast, about 10:30, but Izzy didn't feel like getting up, instead he proceeded to think.About what, he wasn't sure.Then he heard some shouting.

"Are you gonna stay for lunch Yolei?" (Sora)

"Probably!" (Yolei)

_Hmm.That means that Yolei is here. I wonder for what reason._Then a knock sounded at his door.  
  
"Come in." (Izzy)

Izzy saw the door open and he saw a person slip in and close the door again. Sighing Izzy, sat up, and jumped three feet in the air.Yolei was sitting directly in front of him, and staring at him.

"Yolei! I mean- what are you doing here?!I thought that you would be with Kari, or Mimi? What- okay, what do you want?If it's money I don't have any, and no I will not help you get one of your sisters on a date." (Izzy)

Yolei just smiled, and put her fingers to her lips.Izzy shut up. "Izzy, I need some help with something and I thought that you would be the perfect person to ask help from!" 

Whirling around she dragged Izzy to his desk, where there was a second laptop placed right by his, except it was a pale pink in color.Sitting down, Yolei leaned over Izzy's shoulder.

"Now, Izzy I have the perfect idea, for a present for Kari and T.K. and I thought that you would help me with it.It could sort of be a present from the both of us."

Turning around Izzy eyed, Yolei, but then nodded, "Prodigious idea."

"Now, I was thinking of making a slide show that shows their whole life.You know like a movie, and we can present it to them at the party afterwards!So what do you think? Will you agree to helping me?" (Yolei)

Izzy thought for a minute then grinned at her, and held out his hand.

"Partners?" (Izzy)

"Partners!"Yolei gave Izzy a dazzling smile and Izzy felt his heart melt.He watched as she quickly connected the two laptops together and thought, _Wow!She's really good!Not to mention she's pretty, wonderful, and- Wait!Stop!Izzy what are you thinking!_With that Izzy shook himself and found Yolei staring at him.

"Um, are you okay?" (Yolei)

":he he: yeah." (Izzy)

Shrugging Yolei turned toward her laptop and pulled up some pictures, she had one of Kari when she was 6 and one of Kari right now.She also had two of T.K., turning she said, "Do you have anyway, we could have the pictures morph.You know show the changes?"

"Of course!You are talking to the computer genius! Remember?" Izzy dazzled Yolei with a brilliant smile and started to work on his computer.He didn't notice Yolei look at him for a while longer, nor did he see the longing in her eyes.The next time he looked up she was also typing away. _I wonder if I would ever have the chance with her?_Then he shook his head sadly and turned back to his computer.

_Yolei…_

Yolei looked up at the knock on Izzy's door.Glancing at Izzy, she saw that he was to immersed in his work to notice anything.Quickly she got up and opened the door.There she found Sora holding a c.d. in her hand.

"Hey Sora." (Yolei)

"How's everything going?" (Sora)

"Great!Izzy's a big help!He's just wonderful!" (Yolei)

Sora saw the dreamy look in Yolei's eyes, and smiled, "Yolei, here's the c.d. you wanted to borrow." 

"Thanks, it'll be perfect!" (Yolei)

As Yolei turned to go back into the room, Sora said, "Go for it Yolei, I know that he feels the same way."

Yolei turned around and saw Sora give a wink, but then Sora had vanished.Sighing she went back to the laptop._Oh, I wish that I could have the courage!I don't know why I'm so nervous!I guess I just care about him too much to stand losing him!_Then Yolei tapped Izzy on the shoulder. 

"What is it Yolei?"(Izzy)

"Here's the music, I wanted to play to the slide show." (Yolei)

"Here put it into the player." (Izzy)

Obliging Yolei slipped the c.d. in, and looked at Izzy's face, as the music played.She saw his face harden a little, but then it softened and he rewarded Yolei with a big smile."It's perfect!"

"I thought so, now let's get working on this!" (Yolei)

Nodding they both started to work on their own part, but unfortunately they had left the radio player on, and the song "Have You Ever" came on.Yolei didn't know but as the song played, tears started to well up in her eyes, and one slid down her cheek, then another, and then another. _Yes, I have.I need him!I need him so much that it does make me cry!_

_ _

_Izzy…_

Izzy heard the music playing, and he felt a stirring in his heart.He tried to concentrate, on the computer screen but it wouldn't work.Sighing he turned to tell Yolei and found that she was crying!He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't.Instead he felt his own tears welling up with tears.He wanted so much to comfort her, but his wouldn't instead he turned to his computer, and wouldn't let his tears slide down his face, and instead he just ignored his feelings, and kept on working despite the shrieking in his heart and mind._Oh god I want to wipe those tears off her face, I want to comfort her!I want to be the one, I want to tell her everything, I need her._

Instead Izzy just saved his file, and despite his screaming heart he said, "Yolei?" 

"Hmm?" (Yolei)

_Stop it Izzy! Don't break her heart!Look she's already crying hard enough!_

_ _

_He's going to ask me!He's going to ask me!_

_ _

"Yolei you do know that we can't be more then friends? Right?" (Izzy)

"What?" Yolei was shocked.Her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife

"It's just that what I said at the bachelor party, was just a joke you know?And you deserve someone better then me." (Izzy)

"But Izzy-!" (Yolei)

_IZZY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_

_ _

"Yolei you'll find the perfect man, someday and realize that I did the right thing." (Izzy)

_BUT IZZY, YOU ARE MY PERFECT MAN!_

"I understand, by the way here's all the stuff I did for the present, all it needs is for you to touch it up and add your stuff." (Yolei)

"Okay leave it on the table." (Izzy)

_IZZY DON'T LET HER WALK OUT OF YOUR LIFE!_

_ _

"Well then I guess this is bye." (Yolei)

_NO! NO! IZZY DO SOMETHING! DON'T LET ME WALK AWAY!_

_ _

"I'll miss you." (Izzy)

Yolei walked away, and was just about to leave, when her hope brightened.

"Wait, Yolei-." (Izzy)

"What?" (Yolei)

"You forgot your laptop." (Izzy)

"Oh."

With that Yolei grabbed her laptop, and rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.Sobbing violently, she stumbled into Mimi's room.There she ran into a shocked Mimi's arms to the astonishment of Sora. 

"What happened?" (Sora)

"Yolei, what's wrong?" (Mimi)

"Izzy." (Yolei)

The two older girls shared a bewildered glance and sat down to listen to Yolei's story.As Yolei ended her story Sora and Mimi looked grave.

"Oh Yolei, I wish there was we could do, but I guess that Izzy just isn't ready." (Mimi)

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Hopefully he'll come around, but if he doesn't a broken heart heals." (Sora)

"WHY DID BOYS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?" (Yolei)

"I don't know, but as long as girls keep falling in love with them, we have to figure them out." (Mimi)

"Yup, just don't give up on the old computer expert yet, besides if I can wait for Tai for 4 years, you can do the same!" (Sora)

"Not to mention that Izzy is smarter, so you probably won't have to wait that long!" (Mimi)

"Thanks you guys." (Yolei)

Yolei was just about to leave when she heard two voices.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MISSY!" (Mimi & Sora)

"Yes?" (Yolei)

"You must pay the fine and help us work on this wedding dress!" (Sora)

Giggling Yolei turned around and sat down with them. "Hey!You guys are almost done!" 

"Yup!Just doing the finishing touches!" (Mimi)

"Kari's going to look so beautiful in this dress." (Sora)

"Yup, not to mention that I wanna see the look on T.K.'s face!" (Yolei)

"That _is_ worth all this work!" (Mimi)

"Now let's get working!The wedding is getting closer!" (Sora)

As the girls turned back to the dress, Yolei felt a single tear roll down her cheek. _Izzy I'm not going to give up on you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Okay that didn't turn out like I expected, but don't worry these parts all lead up to the wedding.A HAPPY HILARIOUS WEDDING, involving blubbering people a mistaken bride and a bouquet, but that's in the next part.

LI: R&R

Biyo: Flames welcome.

Kero: Until next time.

Everyone: BYE!That felt so barneyish. :Shudder:


	12. Rediscovery- The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I really wish I did but I don't and that's why I'm broke.

WTL: Yo, yo, yo what's up my homies!

Biyo:…..?

WTL: I always wanted to do that!

Kero: Okay…..

WTL: This is the wedding!

Li: Finally!

WTL: HM?

Kero: He meant that he's been wanting to read that part for a long time!

WTL: Oh, okay!

Biyo: You got off lucky!

Li: I know!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# It's the BIG day, or in other words it's the Wedding, :dun: :dun: :DUN:…

Kari sat nervously in the bride's room, surrounded by her best friends in the whole world.Looking down at her dress she nervously smoothed down the skirt.Checking her image in the mirror, she looked at herself.Her wedding dress was perfect!Sora, Mimi, and Yolei had outdone themselves.The sleeves were off-shoulder (you know like Belle's ball gown), and the dress was slim.There was a sort-of triangular type apron that tied in a ribbon which flowed down to create a train.The dress itself was a pale pink-white color, and the apron was a pale yellow. Sora reached out, and took Kari's nervous hand.

"Kari calm down, you're going to make _us nervous."(Sora)_

"Oh, I know." (Kari)

"Now Kari hold still I need to fix up your hair!" (Mimi)

Kari obeyed, as Mimi twisted her hair into a messy bun, with several curls escaping.

"What do you think?" (Mimi)

"It's perfect!" (Kari)

"Now stand back so us girls can look at you, before we have to leave." (Yolei)

Kari obeyed, and stood in front of all the girls.

"Oh Kari!You look beautiful!" (Yolei)

"Like a fairy princess." (Mimi)

"Kari T.K. will be shocked." (Sora)

"Do you really think so?" (Kari)

"See for yourself." (Mimi)

The girls pulled Kari over to the floor-length mirror, and Kari gasped.She did look good!The dress fit her smoothly accenting her feminine curves, and loose tendrils of curled hair framed her face.The color of her dress made her glow, and she wore wrist length white silk gloves, that she had borrowed from Mimi.Mimi and Yolei had done her make up and made her face look elegant, yet innocent, and on her neck she wore a necklace that T.K. had given to her on their first Valentine's Day as a couple.It was a silver chain with charms of her crest and his entwined with a blue ribbon.Kari smiled and turned to the girls, she enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you guys so much!" (Kari)

"Don't worry about it." (Yolei)

"Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?Am I ready for this?" (Kari)

"Oh Kari!You guys were made for each other, and you two have been waiting for and eternity for this day!" (Sora)

"Oh I know it's just that, oh I'm so nervous." (Kari)

"Of course it's your wedding day." (Mimi)

Kari felt tears welling in her eyes and said, "You guys are the best!You've always been there for me, and I'm so happy that you could be here for my wedding!I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" 

Sora also felt tears in her eyes, "Don't worry, you're just the first one of us that's going to get married!"

Mimi also had tears in her eyes, "Besides the only thing that's going to be different is that you'll be with T.K. no longer a single girl." 

Yolei's heart felt full, "And through thick and thin you know that we'll always be there for you!" 

The girls all gave each other one last hug, and Kari whispered, "Thank you guys, you don't know how much it means to me!"

They quickly wiped their eyes, and Mimi said, "Now stop crying or you'll mess up your make-up!"

Sniffling Kari nodded and they heard a knock on the door."You guys, it's me Tai.We're about to start."

"We'll be there in a minute." (Sora)

Quickly Mimi grabbed Kari's headpiece and slipped it over her head, making sure that the wreath of flowers was perfectly placed, and finally each of the girls picked up their bouquet, except for Yolei who picked up a basket of petals.Then they stepped out and into the hall.T.K. and all the boys except for Kari's dad were already outside.All the girls gave Kari a good luck kiss on the cheek then they headed out, leaving Kari in the room with her father.

_T.K…._

T.K. stood waiting with all the boys waiting for the girls to come out.First Sora came out and T.K. noticed that Tai was beaming at her, and Sora just kept looking at Tai. He had to admit that Sora did look pretty, in her simple white spaghetti strap dress with it's yellow apron holding her bouquet of pale yellow, white, and pink rosebuds. In her hair was also a wreath of matching rosebuds.

Next came Mimi and T.K. heard Matt give a gasp of appreciation.Mimi was wearing the same thing as Sora except her apron was pale pink, and instead she had a bouquet pink, white, and yellow lilies, and in her hair a corresponding wreath.Then, finally Yolei came in and T.K. saw Izzy's eyes widen.She was wearing the same thing as Mimi and Sora except her apron was pale yellow and pink.She had a wreath of both lilies, and rosebuds in her hair.She gracefully threw petals in the air, and T.K. started to calm down, but then he heard the wedding march start.

Then _SHE entered, and T.K.'s jaw almost dropped.Sora and Mimi had outdone themselves!Kari looked, how should he put it, _GORGEOUS._As she walked she seemed to float on air, and T.K. desperately wanted to rip the veil of her head, but he restrained himself.When Kari reached him, he took her slender hand in his and the wedding ceremony started._

# Kari…

The wedding ceremony was almost over, and Kari was so happy!She saw Tai and Matt crying, and sobbing in the background, but she ignored it.Turning slightly she spotted Mimi, Yolei, and Sora wiping tears off their faces, and giving her winks. Smiling she heard the minister ask if anyone objected to their marriage, and to her huge surprise a man thundered in and said, "I DO!"

# Sora…

Sora's FATHER stormed in!

"SORA TAKENOUCHI I REFUSE TO LET YOU GET MARRIED!" (I wonder.)

Sora started to turn red as the man started up the aisle, toward Kari._Oh man, oh man he thinks that Kari is ME!He can't see it's me right here because my backs turned, and she still has her veil on.Oh man, oh man, WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME.By now Matt and Tai had grabbed onto the mans elbows, but he was still fighting, and he ended up dragging them with him._

"Not again!" (Joe)

"SORA TAKENOUCHI, YOU WILL OBEY ME AND NOT GET MARRIED TO THAT MAN!WAIT A MINUTE YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED TO A GUY WITH BROWN HAIR, NOT A BLOND!OH MY GOSH THAT IS EVEN WORSE HOW COULD YOU EVEN _THINK_ OF CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!" By now the man was red in the face and he was dragging Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy.Sora had to stop this, kicking off her high heels she ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"DAD!STOP IT!" (Sora)

"Sora?" (Mr. Takenouchi)

"Yeah it's me, now leave!My _friends are getting married." (Sora)_

"NO!I'm not leaving without you!Your mother, stupid witch spelled with a b (he didn't actually say that but I don't wanna cuss) that she was, took you away from me, and now that she's dead, you are coming with me.I hope she boils in hell." (Mr. Takenouchi)

Everyone's mouth dropped.Tai looked at Sora and found that she seemed as if she had seen a ghost her face was white, with two spots of bright red on her cheeks.Then Tai watched in shock as her eyes flared.

"What did you say about Mother?" (Sora)

"You heard me! That no-good son of a :ahem:!" (Mr. Takenouchi)

"No one talks about my mother like that!" (Sora)

"I CAN AND I WILL!DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!UNBELIEVABLE!THAT WOMAN WAS TO SOFT ON YOU!LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME I AM ASHAMED TO HAVE YOU AS MY DAUGHTER!" (Mr. Takenouchi)

"NO!She taught me everything that is RIGHT!" (Sora)

"HAH!That's funny!Didn't she ever tell you that she never wanted a baby? She never wanted you!She spent those nine months crying and sobbing!" (Mr. Takenouchi)

Sora felt as if she had been punched in the face.Was he telling the truth or was he a no-good lier?_Mother, did you want me?MOTHER TELL ME THE TRUTH! Sora just kept on staring into space, and she did not notice when her father started to pull her toward the door._

"SORA!" (Everyone)

_Mother?I need to know. Oh if you were alive!I wouldn't have to go through this!_

_ _

_But Sora I am._

_ _

_Mother?_

_ _

_Yes, Sora I am here in your heart.Now listen to me.At first I did not want you._

_ _

_NO!_

_ _

_Sh.Honey listen, what he said was true, but I grew to love you as everyday passed.I couldn't bear to see you hurt, and I finally realized that yes I did love you, and when your father wanted to put you up for adoption I refused so he started to beat you.I couldn't bear it so I took you away.There is your answer.Now I also will approve of you getting married, especially to Tai._

_ _

_Oh mother, thank you!_

_ _

_Now go and stop your father, but remember it's not what it seems! _

Sora's eyes refocused and she found herself at the door to the hall.She wrenched her hand from her father's hand and took a step back.

"No father, you are wrong.Mother loved me, and I will not go with a person like you."

Sora watched as he slowly turned around to face her, and saw his eyes flash dangerously, but she stood her ground.Out of the corner of her eyes she saw all the others slowly come to stand behind her. 

"What did you say?" (Mr. Takenouchi)

Sora stared back defiantly and said, "I will never go with you.I will stay with my friends."

Then to everyone's immense surprise he started to laugh, a maniacal laugh. "I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear."Then she heard everyone gasp and her eyes widened.He was holding an automatic gun.

"Now dear I really think you should come with me, or your friends die." 

0

Sora found herself desperately wishing for her trusty chain, but unfortunately it was in her house.Giving her friends an apologetic look, she sighed and stepped next to her father.Then her father pressed the automatic gun to her head and said, "No one moves or she dies."

Then a sound exploded behind her, and before she knew what was happening her father had been jerked from her and his gun had been thrown on the floor.Gasping Sora dashed to her friends and whirled around.There were two people circling each other and to Sora's surprise they both looked exactly the same!TWINS!

"Why'd you come back Jack?" Snarled one of them.

"I couldn't let my daughter be hurt by you!" 

With that it dawned on Sora.The other Mr. Takenouchi was her real father! The one who had attacked her had been a fake!He had been the one who beat her when she was young!Her real father had been taken advantage of!Sora watched in shock as they leaped at each other and startled to wrestle, but the fake Mr. Takenouchi had the upper hand, and the real Mr. Takenouchi was losing.Sora frantically looked around, and saw a lady!She was wearing a chain metal belt around her dress!Running to her Sora grabbed the belt shouting, "I'll give it back I promise!"

Then Sora jumped into the middle of her fighting relatives.Quickly she wrapped the chain around the fake Mr. Takenouchi's waist and had backed away with her real father, and this time when the fake one came at both of them they were ready.In no time they had knocked him unconscious, and tied him with a rope supplied by Joe.Finally Sora turned to her real father, but he had vanished, all that was left was a big yellow envelope. Dissapointed she picked up the envelope and tucked it in her purse.In the distance she heard the wailing of police sirens, and as they neared she collapsed in a chair with her face in her hands.

# Tai… 

Tai and the others crowded around her.Tai put a hand on her shoulder and expected her to look up crying, but instead she gave them a brilliant smile, "There's a wedding to be finished!"

Laughing the others agreed, and T.K. finally got to kiss his bride.As we exited the church we saw Sora's fake father get taken away by the police, and we all sighed in relief.All that was left to do was go to the wedding party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Okay, I wrote that in a writer's block so it's not that good.Anyway there's just one more chapter and the epilogue, then it's going to be finished!So R&R, Flames welcome.


	13. Rediscovery- The Wedding Party

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

I'm starting school so I probably won't be around much, anyway enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# The Wedding Party…

Sora sighed happily.Kari and T.K. had finally gotten married, Tai was hers, and she had finally been able to apologize to her mother. Right now they were all at the banquet hall eating happily and talking.Then the announcement came that it was time for Kari and T.K. to have their dance as husband and wife.Sora got up and headed to the platform in the front of the room, winking at Tai, T.K., and Kari she picked up the microphone.

"T.K., Kari for your first dance we, Mimi, Matt, and I, thought that you prefer one of us singing so we agreed that I would sing for this, and that Matt, and Mimi would do the rest.So are you two ready?" Sora glanced at the happy couple and saw that they were waiting at the foot of the stage.Nodding, Sora cued the band and the music started.

_I do swear,_

_That I'll always be there,_

_I'd give anything,_

_And I will always care._

_ _

_Through weakness and strength,_

_Happiness and sorrow,_

_For better or worse,_

_I will love you,_

_With every beat of my heart._

_ _

T.K. put his arm around Kari's waist, and with the other took her hand.They looked around the room with sparking eyes filled with happiness and slowly turned toward each other.Gazing into each others eyes they felt the music swell around them, lilting and soft.

_From this moment,_

_Life has begun,_

_From this moment,_

_You are the one,_

_Right beside you,_

_Is where I belong,_

_From this moment on._

_ _

Kari silently agreed with the words that Sora was singing.She knew it deep within herself that life had just started, and now she was at a turning point ready for whatever was going to happen with T.K. right there beside her.She knew, also, that no matter what happened they would always have each other.

_From this moment,_

_I have been blessed,_

_I live only for your happiness,_

_And for your love, _

_I'd give my last breath,_

_From this moment on._

_ _

T.K. felt fell of wonder.He finally had the girl of his dreams, the girl he had loved ever since he was young.He felt all the happiness of the moment imprint on his mind, and he knew that everyday of his life he would wake up to the beautiful smile that could only be hers, and he knew deep within his soul that if he had to he would die for her.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart,_

_I can't wait to live my life with you,_

_I can't wait to start,_

_You and I will never be apart,_

_My dreams came true,_

_Because of you._

Kari smiled up into the face of her soul mate, and knew that she would never regret this step in her life.She couldn't believe that it was really true, she was now his wife!Through it all she also knew that even through the storms, they would have each other's love, to carry them through.

_From this moment,_

_As long as I live,_

_I will love you,_

_I promise you this,_

_There is nothing,_

_I wouldn't give,_

_From this moment on._

_ _

T.K. gazed at her brilliant radiance and felt the love emanating throughout the room.He had promised her his love, and devotion, and knew that she would receive it, everyday of her life.He twirled her around the room, and saw the blur of lights framing her beautiful face.

_You're the reason I believe in love,_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above,_

_All we need is just the two of us,_

_My dreams came true,_

_Because of you._

_ _

_From this moment,_

_As long as I live,_

_I will love you,_

_I promise you this, _

_There is nothing,_

_I wouldn't give,_

_From this moment on._

_ _

_I will love you,_

_As long as I live,_

_From this moment on._

_ _

As their dance slowly ended they gazed once more into each other's eyes, as T.K. whispered, "I will love you." "As long as I live." Kari continued, and they both finished, "From this moment on."

They both looked up as applause started around the whole room, and saw that all the digidestined beamed at them.Sora stood on stage smiling at them, and she gave a quick curtsy, before running to give them a big hug, "You two were perfect!"

On the stage Matt and Mimi had taken over and they started to speak, "Well, Kari asked us to do this favor for her, so all you other couples might as well get on stage, this song is for all of you."The lights around the dance floor dimmed, courtesy of Yolei, as the music started.

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever,_

_Or I'll never, _

_Fall in love,_

_ _

_In a restless world, _

_Like this is,_

_Love has ended before it's begun,_

_And to many light kisses, _

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun._

Matt stared at Mimi as he sung.Her beautiful, silky hair sprawled over her shoulder and her eyes smiled with love at him.He knew that she was connected to him, and that no one would ever break that bond. He smiled as she started to sing in her sweet, melodic voice.

_When I give my heart,_

_It will be completely,_

_Or I'll never give my heart,_

_ _

_And the moment,_

_I can feel that,_

_You feel that way too,_

_Is when I fall in love with you._

Mimi felt the words coming from her soul, and knew that she felt every word she sang.Matt was finally hers and she knew that her heart hadn't been wrong, and that it had found it's guardian.She knew that he would never, ever break her heart.

_When I fall in love,_

_It will be forever,_

_Or I'll never fall in love,_

_  
In a restless world, _

_Like this is,_

_Love has ended, _

_Before it has begun,_

_And to many light kisses,_

_Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun._

_ _

Tai enfolded Sora in his arms, and inhaled her sweet perfume.He had loved her ever since they had been little kids, and he knew that there was no one else for him.His other half had always been Sora and the reason he had been feeling so lost, was because he had lost his other half, but he knew that they would always be together, from this day forward.

_When I give my heart,_

_It will be completely,_

_Or I'll never give my heart,_

_ _

_And the moment,_

_I can feel that you feel that,_

_You feel that way too,_

_Is when I fall in love,_

_When I fall in love,_

_When I fall in love,_

_When I fall in love with you._

_ _

As the song finished Sora lifted her eyes to gaze into Tai's chocolate brown ones.She felt her soul rest in those wonderful eyes, and knew that he was her sun on a rainy day.She knew that no matter what happened they would always be there for each other, and that he would never leave her.

As the lights slowly brightened Yolei took the microphone from Matt and said, "Kari, T.K. Izzy and I have a present that I think you will like.Could you all please look at the screen in front of you? Kari, T.K. we hope you like it."As Yolei put the microphone down she looked at Izzy and gave a thumbs up.Pictures started appearing on the screen, accompanied by music.

_There's two things I know for sure,_

_She was sent here from heaven,_

_And she's Daddy's little girl,_

_As I drop to my knees, _

_By her bed at night,_

_She talks to Jesus,_

_And I close my eyes,_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life,_

Pictures of when T.K. and Kari were young flashed by.There pictures of them with their families, them in the park, them when they were 7, pictures of everything from playing with hot wheels, to them playing tag at school.

_For butterfly kisses,_

_After bedtime prayer,_

_Sticking little white flowers,_

_All up I her hair,_

_Walk beside the pony Daddy, _

_It's my first ride,_

_I know the cake looks funny Daddy,_

_But I sure tried,_

_Oh with all that I done wrong,_

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve a hug every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

_ _

There were special pictures of them at 13 holding Gatomon and Patamon, and of them in the digiworld.In those pictures there were pictures of picnics, and parties.

_Sweet sixteen today,_

_She's lookin' like her mama,_

_A little more everyday,_

_One part woman,_

_The other part girl,_

_To perfume and make-up,_

_To ribbons and curls,_

_Trying her wings in a great big world,_

_But I remember,_

Kari felt tears well up in her eyes as she felt T.K.'s arm around her shoulders.She was seeing her life being replayed and savoring every memory and remembrance.T.K. too felt tears in his eyes as he saw his life replayed, and being reminded of the digiworld.

_Butterfly kisses,_

_After bedtime prayer,_

_Sticking little white flowers,_

_All up I her hair,_

_You know how much I love you Daddy,_

_But if you don't mind,_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time,_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve her love every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

Yolei stood next to Izzy as she watched all the teary faces.She turned to face him, and whispered, "I think that this is a success."Izzy also faced Yolei, and decided to do it. "All thanks to you, Yolei." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Yolei I didn't mean what I said that day, and would you please reconsider?" 

"Oh Izzy!" With that Yolei gave Izzy a hug, and leaned into him as he put his arm around her.They both gave each other a quick kiss, then they turned back to watch the scene.

_Oh precious time,_

_Like when the years go by,_

_Precious butterfly,_

_Spread your wings and fly._

Now the pictures of T.K. and Kari in college were flashing by, and of them as a couple.They were laughing, and having fun in those pictures, some with just them, and others with them and the whole group.

_She'll change her name today,_

_She'll make a promise,_

_And I'll give her away,_

_Standing in the bride room,_

_Just staring at her,_

_She's asks me what I'm thinking,_

_And I said, "I'm not sure.",_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,_

Kari felt tears rolling down her face as she finally saw pictures of her and T.K. at the wedding, and pictures of the recent month.T.K. smiled in happiness as he saw the recent weeks flash by, pulling Kari closer, as they watched.

_She remembers,_

_Butterfly kisses,_

_With her Mama there,_

_Sticking little white flowers,_

_All up in her hair,_

_Walk me down the aisle Daddy,_

_It's just about time,_

_Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy,_

_Daddy don't cry,_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve her love every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

Kari felt her heart was full as she saw a picture of her as a newborn slowly transform into a picture of her now, and T.K. finally let the tears roll down his face as he saw himself transforming into how he looked right now.

_I couldn't ask God for more,_

_And this is what love is,_

_I know I've gotta let her go,_

_But I'll always remember,_

_Every hug every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses._

_ _

The movie ended with a picture of the Crest of Hope and Light entwined, and the lights brightened.Everyone had tears in their eyes, and Kari rushed to Yolei and Izzy, "Thank you!Thank you so much!It was wonderful!" 

"I thought that you'd like it."Yolei answered as they both hugged, and they all headed back to their table.There Mimi sat wrapped in Matt's arms, while Sora sat with her head on Tai's shoulders.Everyone had tears in their eyes, and they all applauded Yolei, as the music started yet again, but this time, they each were remembering their own time in the digital world, and they all smiled as they sat there thinking of their digimon, as their crests steadily glowed in their own colors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WTL: Okay that fic is pretty much over, now all that's left is the epilogue, I hope you liked it, and I don't own any of those songs.From this moment on was Shania Twain, When I fall in love was Celine Dion, and Butterfly Kisses was from Bob Carlisle.R&R flames welcome. 


End file.
